Marche ou rêve
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Quand un membre de la 1-A se retrouve à devoir gérer quelques "difficultés de sommeil", Tenya ne peut que lui proposer son aide et son soutien... Cependant, l'affaire semblerait être plus complexe que prévue, mais Tenya n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Surtout si il s'agissait d'aider un camarade... et encore plus lorsque le camarade en question se nommait Denki.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir bonsoir_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter, après je-ne-sais-combien de temps d'attente ce three-shot, agréablement intitulé "Marche ou Rêve". _

_Alors avant toute chose, je vous vois venir avec vos "wtf ce couple". Voyez-vous chers amis, j'aime les crack-ships. Et celui-là en particulier. POURQUOI? Il faut savoir qu'à la base, je voulais écrire un truc sur ce couple simplement pour embêter le monde (cc Sandou et Tsu), mais à force d'en parler et d'imaginer des plots, il est devenu mon OTP. Maintenant, je suis capable de défendre ce couple corps-et-âme._

_Change my mind. Je vous attends de pied ferme. _

_Plus sérieusement: j'adore le personnage de Tenya, et même si j'aurai pu le caser avec quelqu'un d'autre (Izuku *kof* *kof*), je trouve qu'avec Denki on a un potentiel non négligeable._

_DEUXIÈME__ POINT: En ce moment, je lis du Stephen King. Oui je sais, pour écrire de la romance, ce n'est peut-être pas les meilleurs livres pour s'inspirer... Du coup il se peut qu'il y ait deux-trois passages un poil angst (très léger je vous rassure) sans qu'on ne sache trop pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je me suis inspirée d'un de ses romans pour le titre de ce three-shot, sauriez-vous le retrouver?_

_Ah, et à la base, ça devait être un OS. Enfin vous connaissez ma capacité à faire ds textes à rallonge hein..._

_Sur ce, assez de blabla et d'explications, je vous laisse découvrir cet écrit! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tenya avait toujours été quelqu'un de très protecteur envers les autres. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il estimait que ça allait être dans son futur devoir de héros, ou simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur son entourage comme le ferait un papa poule – Tensei l'avait souvent gentiment charrié à ce propos. En plus d'être protecteur, il était aussi incroyablement attentif : il parvenait toujours à deviner quand quelque chose n'allait pas, quand une personne était triste ou alors quand elle était contrariée. Le nombre de fois où Tensei était rentré épuisé d'une mission un peu difficile, et où Tenya avait vite deviné que quelque chose clochait, était presque indénombrable.

Plus tard, en grandissant, le délégué avait un peu perdu de cette capacité à se soucier des autres. Son rêve de héros en tête, il s'était plutôt concentré sur lui-même et ne se préoccupait de ses camarades qu'en cas de force majeur – puisque qu'il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ abandonner sa nature d'altruiste à l'empathie grandissante. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à Yuei qu'il la retrouva totalement, après avoir pris conscience que non-seulement son comportement n'avait rien d'un héros digne de son frère, mais qu'en plus ce personnage arrogant et hautain n'était pas ce qu'il était réellement. Pour cela, il pouvait remercier Midoriya… Alors, au fil de l'année, il avait mis un point d'honneur à aider son prochain et à le guider sur la bonne voie, même si sa rigidité et son autorité maladive lui rendait parfois la tâche difficile…

Parce que Tenya n'était pas méchant, et avait beau vouloir respecter la loi et le code de l'école à la lettre, il le faisait avant tout pour ses camarades. Alors, certes il engueulait longuement Denki et Mina lorsque ces derniers tentaient de faire le mur, sermonnait Katsuki et Fumikage sur leur posture en classe et récitait le code pénal à Mineta lorsqu'il tentait de prendre en photo les douches des filles, mais c'était avant tout pour _eux_.

Enfin, dans le cadre de Mineta, c'était surtout pour les filles…

Même si Tenya avait sa petite fierté, même si son attitude de robot était un peu étrange, il était avant tout quelqu'un avec un cœur suffisamment grand pour pouvoir le partager avec tout son entourage… Et qui, malgré les apparences, s'inquiétait énormément pour ses camarades.

Peut-être plus pour un en particulier, mais lui-même n'en avait pas encore vraiment conscience…

* * *

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Tenya avait d'abord eu du mal à connecter son cerveau. Il faisait nuit, son réveil affichait 3h34 du matin et il avait mis un peu de temps avant de sortir de son sommeil. Sur sa droite, plus précisément sur son bras, une masse lui bloquait le moindre mouvement, comme si un corps s'était à moitié allongé sur lui. Un peu effrayé à l'idée que ce soit une attaque de vilain – ou à un coup de Mineta qui avait voulu s'assurer de le bloquer afin de mener à bien ses promenades perverses – il avait lentement, très lentement tendu son bras gauche pour pouvoir allumer sa lampe de chevet, puis avait attrapé ses lunettes pour les enfiler sur son nez et…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la masse en question n'était ni un vilain, ni un amas de boules de Mineta, mais bel et bien Denki qui semblait dormir comme un loir.

A ce moment-là, Tenya avait eu du mal à comprendre. En temps normal, c'était lui qui débarquait à 2h du matin dans la chambre de l'infernal blondinet pour le sermonner sur le fait qu'il faisait peut-être _un peu trop de bruit_ pour quelqu'un qui était censé dormir. Et Denki s'étonnait d'être fatigué le lendemain… Il l'avait surpris en train de faire tout et n'importe quoi : des jeux-vidéo, des expériences avec son alter, des tentatives de re-décoration de sa chambre, ou encore des mini-fêtes improvisées avec Hanta, Mina et Eijiro.

Autant dire que ça avait chauffé pour eux lorsque Tenya les avait découvert en train d'essayer d'ouvrir une bière – piquée dans le frigo des professeurs.

Ainsi donc, découvrir Denki, allongé contre lui avec un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage l'avait tout bonnement laissé perplexe. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait __comme connerie__ ?_ Puis, l'hypothèse que sa présence soit une mauvaise blague de la part d'un de leur camarade lui vint en tête. Hanta, Mina, ou même Katsuki par vengeance auraient très bien pu le mettre dans son lit, simplement pour se moquer de Denki.

A moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit visé, mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi…

Alors Tenya avait décidé de laisser passer ça, et avait réussi à s'extirper de la masse endormie pour la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener dans sa chambre, le tout en étant le plus discret possible. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de le réveiller, et même si il avait voulu le faire, Denki dormait tellement bien que même le plus gros des orages n'aurait pu le sortir de son sommeil. Et puis le voir dormir _si_ _paisiblement_ était un spectacle rare quand on connaissait son caractère de canaille.

Tenya l'avait donc remis dans son lit, l'avait gentiment brodé de façon à ce que sa couette ne tombe pas et était reparti dans sa chambre pour pouvoir finir sa nuit en paix.

Le lendemain, il s'était attendu à ce que Mina, Hanta ou qui-que-ce-soit vienne charrier Denki sur cette aventure – et le délégué se tenait droit, prêt à montrer les crocs pour les sermonner de la manière qu'ils méritaient – mais personne ne vint se vanter de ce petit exploit, à son grand étonnement. Assis à sa place et n'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation entre Ochaco et Izuku, il observait le petit groupe de farceur, composé de Mina, Hanta, Denki, Eijiro et Katsuki, afin de vérifier si oui ou non ils étaient les auteurs de cette mauvaise blague.

« Iida ? demanda soudainement Izuku en penchant la tête. Ça va ? Tu fixes Mina et Kirishima comme si ils venaient de faire une bêtise…

\- Oh ! Non, enfin… J'ai cru qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais je me suis trompé, s'empressa t'il de se justifier.

\- En même temps, si tu les regardes comme ça, ils ne vont plus oser faire de bêtises… se moqua Ochaco avec un petit sourire. On dirait que tu vas les trucider un par un.

\- Jamais je n'oserai faire une chose pareille !

\- Je sais bien, je rigole… Mais tu as ta tête de héros sur le point de poursuivre une bande de vilain, comme quand tu avais traumatisé Mineta après qu'il ait volé nos sous-vêtements.

\- Je ne l'ai pas « traumatisé » comme tu dis, soupira Tenya d'un air très sérieux. Je lui expliqué à quel point il ne devait pas recommencer.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a évité pendant une semaine et qu'il a manqué de s'évanouir quand tu t'es retrouvé face à lui pendant l'exercice d'Ectoplasme… »

Tenya pinça les lèvres alors qu'Izuku esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Il lui avait simplement _rappelé_ que c'était mal de voler, et que ses attitudes de voyeurs pervers commençaient à bien faire. C'était un simple rappel à l'ordre, il en faisait des milliers à Denki et Mina, alors pourquoi eux ne fuyaient pas comme Mineta l'avait fait ? Encore une fois, son imagination débordante avait dû lui jouer des tours.

Point positif, le pervers attitré de leur classe n'avait pas osé refaire quoi-que-ce-soit depuis…

Encore suspicieux, il dirigea son regard vers Denki, ce dernier toujours aussi souriant qu'à son habitude. Pas de changement, il n'avait donc rien remarqué. Tenya poussa un soupir, ce disant que ce n'était certainement pas grave et que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher plus loin.

Il y avait des choses plus importantes que ça pour le moment.

* * *

Le délégué aurait pu oublier cette histoire de squatteur de lit, si seulement Denki n'avait pas recommencé la même chose une semaine plus tard. Pour la deuxième fois, il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit avec son voisin de chambre parfaitement endormi, collé contre lui, et pour la deuxième fois son cerveau avait eu du mal à prendre conscience de la situation.

Est-ce que la personne avait décidé de pousser la blague encore plus loin ? Si c'était le cas, elle allait sérieusement entendre parler de Tenya. Ce genre de farce était loin d'être drôle, et en plus de mettre Denki dans l'embarra, ce dernier pouvait paniquer en se réveillant hors de son lit.

Il recommença donc le même manège que la dernière fois. Il le prit dans ses bras, et le replaça dans son propre lit tout en veillant à ne pas perturber son sommeil. Cependant, après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre de Denki – qu'il avait trouvé grande ouverte au passage – il prit la peine de faire un tour dans le couloir afin de vérifier si les plaisantins ne s'y cachaient pas. Tenya savait qu'il avait peu de chance de trouver quelqu'un, en plus du fait qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le blond était dans son lit, mais il voulait tout de même jeter un coup d'œil. Au cas-où.

Ça l'embêtait profondément de savoir que Denki était victime de mauvais coup de la sorte – ou alors d'être utilisé pour faire un mauvais coup. Pourtant, il y avait longuement réfléchi, il avait du mal à voir qui pouvait faire une blague aussi… Eh bien aussi inutile que ça. Certes, Hanta avait parfois des petites réflexions maladroites, Toru et Mina aimaient bien se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas, et Denki avait un don pour s'attirer la fureur de Katsuki, mais… Ça ne partait jamais d'un mauvais sentiment.

Ils ne réfléchissaient simplement pas toujours avant d'agir.

Il s'avança quand même doucement dans le couloir sombre du dortoir, guettant le moindre bruit ou le moindre rire qui pouvait potentiellement trahir les petits plaisantins. Il faisait nuit noire à cette heure-ci, mais les lampadaires au-dehors et le panneau lumineux « sortie de secours » lui apportaient suffisamment de lumière pour ne pas se prendre des murs – ou même quelqu'un. Il marcha jusqu'à arriver devant les escaliers menant au salon et aux étages supérieurs, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence que le couloir était bel et bien vide. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien, pas même un souffle ou le choc d'un objet qui tombe. Pas d'ombres mouvantes, pas de silhouette dissimulée, pas même de Dark Shadow curieux qui avait décidé de se balader hors de la chambre de Fumikage.

Tout était calme. Tout le monde semblait dormir à cette heure-ci.

Tenya fit demi-tour, et retourna se coucher, se faisant la réflexion que Denki s'était tout simplement trompé de chambre en allant aux toilettes. Le blond était suffisamment tête en l'air pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, son devoir de délégué lui hurlait de ne pas relâcher son attention, persuadé que cette explication était trop simple pour être logique…

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de la cinquième fois, que Tenya comprit _enfin_ ce qui se passait.

Les deux fois d'avant, il avait _encore_ trouvé Denki en train de dormir dans son lit, sans pour autant comprendre _pourquoi_. Jusqu'à ce soir-là…

C'était un dimanche soir, et Tenya avait passé toute la journée en compagnie de Tensei. Aizawa avait accepté de le laisser sortir, et le délégué avait pu discuter avec son grand-frère qui, même si il était hors de danger, devait encore rester quelques temps à l'hôpital pour divers examens. Il était resté un très long moment, et n'était rentré à l'internat qu'après 21h, si bien qu'il avait passé la soirée à rattraper le travail qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ce jour-là. Après avoir fini, il avait attrapé un livre et s'était installé à son bureau pour lire quelques pages avant de dormir.

Mais, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû prendre comme livre « Un meurtre sera commis le… » d'Agatha Christie. Parce que Tenya voulait savoir si son hypothèse sur le meurtrier était bonne. Parce qu'il voulait savoir qui avait tué ce pauvre gars Rudi, pourquoi on avait tenté de tuer Letitia Blacklock, et comment Miss Marple allait-elle se débrouiller pour trouver le coupable. Il avait donc dévoré le livre sans pour autant faire attention à l'heure, et c'est lorsqu'on retrouva la pauvre Mme Murgatroyd assassinée qu'un bruit attira son attention. C'était une sorte de grattement, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans une chambre. Tenya releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et le bruit s'arrêta.

« … Ça doit-être mon imagination », murmura t'il pour lui-même en reposant le livre sur son bureau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et fit la grimace. Il était presque 1h du matin, et il avait tellement été absorbé par l'histoire qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il se leva donc de sa chaise, s'avança pour éteindre la grande lumière et attraper son pyjama et…

Et il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Denki se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte, vêtu de son t-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama et sa peluche pikachu à la main – cadeau des filles de la classe pour son anniversaire. La scène aurait presque pu être comique, si seulement il n'était pas _totalement_ immobile et si ses yeux n'étaient pas grands ouverts à la manière d'une personne possédée. Le regard fixe, il semblait observer Tenya sans pour autant le voir, comme si il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, comme si il n'était pas tout à fait _vivant_.

Somnambulisme.

Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint en tête, alors que Tenya tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Denki faisait du somnambulisme, et avait failli lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il le retrouvait dans son lit sans raison particulière, et pourquoi le blond paraissait ne pas s'en souvenir le lendemain. En fait, il aurait dû faire le lien plus rapidement tant c'était _évident_. Il souffla un coup et, d'un seul coup, ses muscles se détendirent. Denki n'était donc pas victime d'une mauvaise blague, personne dans la classe ne cherchait à se montrer malveillant envers lui. Le délégué sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, mais il n'était pas pour autant entièrement rassuré. Le somnambulisme n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, et cela pouvait se montrer problématique si il persistait.

« Kaminari ? appela t'il doucement. Tu devrais… retourner dans ta chambre, peut-être. »

Pas de réponse. Denki ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Tenya poussa un léger soupir, et il s'approcha de lui pour essayer de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, le blond ne présenta aucune résistance et se laissa totalement faire. Une fois dans la chambre, il s'allongea docilement sur le lit et, le pikachu à ses côtés, ferma immédiatement les yeux, comme si il ne s'était jamais levé pour déambuler on-ne-savait-trop-où.

Tenya resta quelques minutes dans la chambre afin de vérifier qu'il dormait bel et bien, et qu'il n'allait pas se remettre à se promener à la manière d'un cadavre ambulant dans les couloirs du dortoir. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, le délégué quitta la pièce pour retourner dormir – il avait l'impression que cette scène se répétait souvent ces derniers temps.

Il allait devoir lui en parler dès demain matin.

* * *

« Attend, j'ai fait _quoi _? »

Denki le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, les lèvres plissées en une moue embarrassée. Tenya l'avait pris à part durant la pause du matin, et lui avait expliqué la situation. Par contre, il avait volontairement caché le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans son lit, collé à lui, en plus du fait que c'était la cinquième fois qu'il le retrouvait comme ça. Cela devait être suffisamment embarrassant pour lui, pas la peine d'en rajouter plus.

« Ça ne m'embête pas tu sais, ça m'a juste… surpris, fit Tenta en essayant de se montrer le plus rassurant possible. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles voir Recovery Girl, sinon ça risque de se montrer dangereux pour la suite.

\- Tu m'étonnes que ça t'ait surpris, marmonna Denki en croisant les bras. Zut, je croyais m'en être débarrassé.

\- T'en être débarrassé ?

\- Ouai, j'ai déjà eu des crises de somnambulisme quand j'étais petit… Et la première fois qu'on a dormi à l'internat, je me suis réveillée sur le canapé du salon. Après, je n'en ai plus eu – enfin je crois – mais visiblement…

\- Attend, tu as descendu les escaliers en dormant ? Tu aurais dû voir Recovery Girl immédiatement ! s'exclama Tenya en fronçant les sourcils. Tu aurais pu te rompre le cou ! »

Denki plissa les lèvres en une nouvelle moue – boudeuse cette fois-ci. C'était amusant comme il pouvait être expressif, songea le délégué en réprimant un sourire. Cependant, pas question de se laisser attendrir par les expressions de son camarade – il savait très bien que Denki usait beaucoup de son air innocent pour échapper à ses corvées/sanctions ou tout ce qui pouvait l'embêter – il se devait de l'emmener chez Recovery Girl pour essayer de régler ce problème de somnambulisme.

« On ira la voir à la fin de la journée, déclara t'il en croisant les bras. Elle reste à Yuei tard le lundi, tu as de la chance.

\- Mais… !

\- Pas de mais ! Tu aurais pu te blesser gravement je te dis.

\- … Je n'ai pas le choix du coup, soupira Denki. Mais dans ce cas-là tu m'accompagnes ! Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul ! »

La demande surprit Tenya, puisqu'il avait l'intention de l'accompagner depuis le début, mais il ne n'ajouta rien et se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire. Il savait parfaitement que le blond n'était pas friand de l'infirmerie – il avait fait tout un cinéma quand il avait dû y aller à cause d'une montée de fièvre – et qu'il avait tendance à embarquer une ou deux personnes quand il n'avait pas le choix d'y faire un tour. Il devait s'attendre à voir Eijiro, Mina ou Hanta les accompagner ce soir… Ses lèvres se pincèrent à cette pensée, sachant parfaitement qu'en présence de Denki, ces trois-là étaient capable de provoquer une catastrophe. Surtout si il était question d'infirmerie, ils iraient jusqu'à essayer les pires pitreries afin de lui changer les idées. Ce n'était pas méchant, même plutôt touchant, mais la pauvre Recovery Girl n'avait pas besoin d'un blessé en plus à cause d'eux.

Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention… !

Mais voilà qu'à son grand étonnement, le soir venu, Denki ne demanda pas à l'un de ses terribles camarades de les accompagner. Non, il se contenta de l'attendre devant les vestiaires, les bras croisés et le visage de quelqu'un qui avait un truc derrière la tête. Quoi que malgré le sourire qu'il affichait et l'air espiègle collé sur son visage, Tenya put déceler une certaine pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard…

« Ah, un peu plus et j'y allais tout seul ! s'exclama le blond en le voyant enfin arriver.

\- Tu es si pressé d'y aller ? s'étonna faussement Tenya. Je croyais que tu -

\- Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on reviendra ! Je dois exploser Kiri' à smash bros ce soir, et il est capable de s'entraîner pendant mon absence… »

Tenya esquissa un sourire tandis que Denki continuait de râler sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore une fois contre Eijiro, et que Mina allait encore le charrier sur ça. Puis il dériva sur le fait que _non_, ce n'était pas parce qu'il jouait à smash bros qu'il avait de mauvaises notes, et que ça n'avait rien à voir.

« Je n'ai rien dit, lui fit remarquer Tenya. Mais maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas pour ça !

\- Ah, et ce serait pour quoi ? »

Denki ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit, puis la referma pour se mettre littéralement à bouder. Il ne faisait pas la tête non, il _boudait_ réellement. Ses lèvres étaient plissées en une moue qu'il pouvait presque catégoriser comme _mignon_, ses joues paraissaient légèrement gonflées, ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse et il faisait en sorte de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Et, à cet instant, Tenya eut l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de se moquer de lui.

Cependant, Tenya était Tenya, et jamais il ne se permettrait de faire une chose pareille. Cependant, il était curieux de connaître l'avis de Denki sur ses notes parfois assez inquiétantes et sur la raison de son non-travail. Il avait souvent songé à venir lui en parler, mais il avait toujours eu peur de le décourager plus qu'autre chose… Ou alors de lui faire peur avec son entrain et sa rigidité quelque fois un peu effrayante, il l'avouait. C'est pourquoi il se contenta simplement de répondre d'une voix la plus neutre possible :

« J'arrête de t'embêter, mais peut-être que se pencher sur la question est une bonne idée… ? »

Denki se contenta de hocher les épaules, un peu ennuyé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas une question de jeu ou d'écran, dit-il, c'est juste que… Je n'aime pas travailler. Ça me gonfle, je n'aime pas ça et même si je pourrais le faire, j'ai l'impression de ne pas y arriver.

\- Ça te gonfle parce que tu n'y arrives pas ? Ou est-ce que tu n'y arrives pas parce que ça te gonfle ? demanda très sérieusement le délégué.

\- Heu… Parce que je n'y arrive pas ? Et peut-être parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très courageux dans le fond, ni de très malin. »

En disant ses mots, il glissa une œillade furtive vers Tenya et eut un petit rire forcé. Le délégué sentit son cœur se serrer, se faisant la remarque que le clown de la classe était plus stressé que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer… Il s'en voulut pendant un instant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué aussitôt et nota ses informations dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait déjà entendu quelque chose comme quoi le stress avait un lien avec le somnambulisme, et il suffisait que des événements anxiogènes surviennent pour déclencher quelques crises. Il garda ces réflexions pour lui – préférant attendre le diagnostic de Recovery Girl – mais il répondit quand même avec un certain entrain :

« Tu n'es pas moins courageux que les autres, et encore moins _moins_ intelligent tu sais ! Tu n'as simplement pas encore trouvé ta méthode de travail ! Et il faut en tester plusieurs. Et puis si tu n'as pas l'habitude de travailler, tu vas forcément mettre du temps.

\- Une méthode de travail ?

\- Oui. Par exemple, quand tu veux apprendre un cours, certains ont juste besoin de lire, d'autres de l'écrire… Midoriya a besoin de parler par exemple pour apprendre !

\- Ça m'aurait étonné ça, sourit Denki. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait des méthodes…

\- Tu veux qu'on en essaye quelques-unes ? De méthodes je veux dire. »

Le blond parut hésiter un moment, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit « moui » pas plus intéressé que ça. Visiblement, l'idée de travailler à la place de jouer à la switch ne le motivait pas vraiment, et Tenya n'insista pas, même si l'envie de l'aider à réviser plus sérieusement le démangeait. Dans un sens c'était dans son rôle de délégué, de l'encourager à utiliser diverses méthodes de travail quitte à prendre sur son temps, n'est-ce pas… ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Recovery Girl, et ils n'eurent à toquer qu'une seule fois avant d'entendre la voix de l'infirmière qui les invitait à entrer.

« Bonsoir les garçons, les salua t'elle en les voyant arriver. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Heu, commença à bafouiller Denki, je viens pour un problème de… somnambulisme.

\- De somnambulisme ? Prenez un bonbon et racontez-moi ça… »

Et Denki commença à raconter ce qui en était, expliquant même que sa mère était insomniaque à cause de son alter, et que la génétique avait certainement un rôle dedans d'après son médecin traitant. Il raconta brièvement que plus jeune, les crises survenaient lorsqu'il était fatigué et stressé, mais qu'il n'en avait plus eu depuis un moment, excepté lors de leur arrivée à l'internat et maintenant en ce moment. Il ajouta que c'était Tenya qui avait remarqué ses allers et venues, et que sinon il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre. Le délégué fut surpris de voir que ni Denki, ni Recovery Girl ne lui avaient demandé de sortir pour leurs laisser de l'intimité. Au contraire, le blond avait tout déballé après avoir refermé la porte et l'infirmière s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard neutre, avant de se concentrer sur les explications.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de sortir… ? Sur le coup, il était un peu mal à l'aise et avait l'impression d'être en trop. Mais cela n'avait paru déranger ni l'un ni l'autre, alors il s'était contenté de patienter.

« Et tu as pris des médicaments pour ton somnambulisme ? demanda Recovery Girl en notant des choses dans son carnet. Ou ce n'était pas nécessaire ?

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mes crises étaient très courtes et je n'allais jamais très loin alors…

\- Je vois. Mais si je me souviens bien de ton dossier, c'est surtout ton alter qui perturbe le fonctionnement de ton système thalamo-cortical…C'est bien ça ?

\- Je crois, grimaça Denki, on m'avait dit que c'était un dérèglement de l'activité électrique du cerveau provoqué par mon alter. »

Recovery Girl hocha la tête, nota de nouvelles choses puis posa son carnet pour se tourner vers Tenya.

« Et toi mon garçon, tu l'as trouvé en train de se balader dans les couloirs ?

\- C'est ça, répondit-il calmement, les premières fois je pensais qu'il s'était trompé de chambre, mais c'est quand il est entré en pleine nuit avec les yeux grands ouverts et sans expression que j'ai compris que c'était du somnambulisme. C'était hier soir, du coup j'ai pensé que venir ici était…

\- Vous avez bien fait, soupira l'infirmière en se tournant vers Denki. Dans ton cas mon garçon, je n'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Tout ce que je peux dire, tu le sais déjà : à cause du stress, ton alter peut se déclencher à petite vague durant ton sommeil, perturbant ainsi tes cycles… C'est assez courant chez les utilisateurs d'alter électrique. Toutefois, il est possible de trouver un moyen de réduire ta source de stress et de limiter tes excursions nocturnes en fermant ta chambre à clé jusqu'à ce que tu ais réglé ce qui te perturbe ou t'angoisse – tiens, prend un pez.

\- Ah, merci, fut tout ce que le blond réussit à répondre en prenant le bonbon que lui tendait la vieille femme.

\- … Peut-être voudrais-tu revenir me voir à un moment de la semaine ? Il est tard donc je ne vais pas tarder à partir, mais si tu veux -

\- Non non, ça ira ! C'est juste qu'avec les évaluations qui arrivent, je stress, mais ça va passer… ! »

Tenya fronça les sourcils, et échangea un rapide regard avec l'infirmière. Il était certain que Denki ne disait pas tout, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Il aurait dû s'éclipser en temps voulu au lieu de rester planter là à les regarder. C'était incroyablement indiscret, et il était pourtant clair que son camarade avait besoin de souffler un peu. Il commença donc à reculer discrètement, faisant mine de les laisser tous les deux, mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que Recovery Girl se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour lui demander :

« Combien de fois l'as-tu entendu ?

\- Se lever ? répondit précipitamment Tenya. Je dirais… 5 fois ?

\- Et tu connais à peu près son trajet… ? »

_D'un peu partout jusqu'à ma chambre __et__ dans mon lit_, songea t'il. Cependant, il se contenta de secouer la tête en disant que non, il n'en savait pas plus. Au final, Recovery Girl ne posa pas plus de question et intima à Denki de fermer la porte à clé et de venir la voir dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou était inhabituel. Elle les laissa sortir après leur avoir donné un petit paquet de bonbons, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le couloir vide du bâtiment administratif. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir pour prendre une douche ou pour attendre l'heure du repas avec impatience, et la plupart des profs étaient soit rentrés chez eux, soit dans leur chambre attitrée. Ils laissèrent la lumière s'allumer dans un cliquement aiguë, puis commencèrent à marcher côté à côte en direction de leur bâtiment à eux. Le silence un peu oppressant du couloir et le résonnement de leur pas n'étaient donc pas étonnants, quoi qu'un peu perturbant. Cependant, ce qui contrariait Tenya, c'était le mutisme total de Denki. Les mains dans les poches, son sac en bandoulière posé sur sa hanche, il se contentait d'avancer les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme si il était en proie à une intense réflexion.

Le délégué sentait qu'il y avait un léger malaise et que quelque chose rongeait son camarade, mais en parler dans les couloirs n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit… Pourtant, mille et une questions se posaient dans sa tête en ce moment même : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien angoisser le blond ? Est-ce que les examens avaient _vraiment_ un rapport dans cette historie ? Surtout qu'ils n'allaient pas en avoir avant le début de l'hiver, alors… Mais pour le moment, valait peut-être mieux laisser les questions de côté et passer à autre chose. Il décida donc de changer plus ou moins de sujet, afin de ne pas le laisser en proie à ses idées noires :

« Dis-moi, demanda t'il doucement, qu'est-ce que le système thalamo-cortical ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Le système thalamo-cortical, Recovery Girl en parlait, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors…

\- Oh ! Denki parut surpris par la question ; mais il se reprit et commença à expliquer : c'est… C'est un élément du cerveau qui s'occupe de la conscience, du sommeil et de la vigilance. Ça fait partie du thalamus. Normalement, quand on dort et qu'on est en phase de sommeil profond, notre système thalamo-cortical est censé inhiber nos mouvements. Mais quand je suis en situation de stress, mon alter perturbe cette inhibition en envoyant des signaux électriques qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, du coup ça entraîne un mouvement, et donc… Du somnambulisme. Pour les personnes qui sont somnambules et qui n'ont pas un alter de type électrique, on ne sait pas d'où ça vient, mais il est clair que c'est le système thalamo-cortical qui… Eh, pourquoi tu souris ? »

Tenya s'était mis à sourire malgré lui en écoutant attentivement les explications du blond. C'était clair, précis, et il semblait parfaitement connaître son sujet. Dire qu'il n'était pas surpris était un mensonge, surtout quand on connaissait ses notes et son attitude en cours… Mais il devait aussi avouer que l'entendre expliquer le fonctionnement de ce système était tout aussi rassurant qu'impressionnant. Alors qu'il l'écoutait, une idée lui était venue en tête, et c'est pourquoi il répondit sans se départir de son sourire :

« Je souris parce que tu as la capacité d'expliquer quelque chose d'aussi complexe que le somnambulisme et ce qui le provoque, mais d'un autre côté tu es persuadé que tu as de mauvaises notes parce que tu te dis « pas très malin »… Tu ne penses pas que quelque chose cloche ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, bougonna le blond, on m'a juste expliqué le truc, et je m'en souviens. C'est tout ! Ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'intelligence…

\- Je pense surtout que tu te sous-estime beaucoup. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de travail, tu réussirais à augmenter tes notes… Peut-être pas à être du niveau de Bakugou ou de Yaoyorozu, mais tu peux gagner des places !

\- … Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'arrive pas à bosser, et je ne suis pas assez courageux.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, au moins pour te motiver ou pour t'expliquer les points que tu ne comprends pas. »

Denki ne répondit pas, semblant peser le pour et le contre de cette histoire de révision. Il se mordait les lèvres tout en réfléchissant, comme si les maltraiter l'aidait à mettre les idées en place dans sa tête. Tenya voulut lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas forcément bon de s'arracher la peau des lèvres de cette façon, et qu'il allait finir par se faire mal, mais encore une fois il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Et puis Ochaco lui avait souvent fait remarquer qu'il se comportait un peu trop comme une mère poule… Pas tout le temps, mais souvent.

Enfin, le blond poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face, le stoppant dans sa marche :

« On est d'accord que si j'accepte, tu me laisseras du temps pour poutrer Mina et Kirishima à Smash ? Et que ce ne sera pas tous les soirs ?

\- Tu as si peur de travailler que ça ? s'amusa Tenya.

\- Non ! Mais mon organisme n'ayant pas l'habitude de travailler, tu vas lui faire un choc si je mets à bosser comme toi ou Midoriya ! Tu aurais ma _mort_ sur la conscience.

\- Pff, ta mort… pouffa t'il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas t'enchaîner à la bibliothèque pour te forcer à avaler des leçons entières jusqu'à ce que tu cries au supplice. Enfin, tout dépend de comment tu travailles… »

Denki écarquilla de grands yeux devant la fausse menace, et il fit mine de prendre peur en plaçant ses doigts en une forme de croix devant lui.

« Je le savais, tu es un démon venu pour nous voler notre énergie vitale ! pépia t'il en sautant autour de lui. _Vade Retro_ ! C'était un piège depuis le début ! Je me disais bien que tes lunettes étaient suspectes !

\- Mes… lunettes ?

\- Oui, un artefact pour cacher ta nature de démon et par conséquent tes plans machiavéliques pour asservir l'espèce humaine…

\- Les seules choses que j'arrive à asservir pour le moment sont les leçons d'anglais et Mineta, soupira t'il avec un sourire. On a vu mieux comme démon.

\- Incroyable, tu as donc réellement de l'humour ? s'étonna Denki. Ce n'était pas une légende ? Il va se mettre à neiger de la barbe à papa.

\- Eh, je possède un sens de l'humour comme tout le monde ! » se vexa légèrement Tenya.

Le sourire espiègle qui s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il était en train de se payer de sa tête. Gentiment certes, mais il se payait quand même de lui. Il devrait avoir l'habitude à force, mais à chaque fois, il arrivait à tomber dans le panneau. Enfin, quand on savait que Denki était capable de mener Aizawa à la baguette… C'était un véritable enfant. Pas quelqu'un de méchant, juste un enfant qui avait quelques progrès à faire en termes de maturité et qui était capable de se montrer bien plus malin que le reste de la classe. Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour travailler ou pour progresser dans certaines matières…

« On commence demain, dit soudainement Tenya pour ne pas oublier le sujet initial de leur discussion. Ça te va ? Et _promis_, on commencera doucement.

\- Ça me va, marché conclu. Où est-ce qu'on signe ?

\- … tu es au courant que tu vas signer pour un contrat à durée indéterminée, et que tu n'auras pas le droit de te plaindre ou de te défiler après ça ?

\- _Quoi _?

\- Je rigole, s'amusa le délégué. On verra comment ça se passe, ce n'est pas une obligation tu sais. C'est pour toi surtout.

\- Hm, moui. »

Denki ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, mais il lui promit au moins de venir le voir demain soir après les cours, et Tenya se sentit étrangement soulagé par cette promesse. Même si il avait quelques doutes sur sa ponctualité – on parlait tout de même de Denki et du _travail_ – il aimait penser que le blond ne se défilerait pas. En tout cas, il l'espérait de tout cœur…

Une fois arrivés à l'internat, il laissa le blond filer qui piaillait déjà en appelant Eijiro pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à le terrasser à la console. Cette tirade et soudaine énergie arracha un soupir à Tenya, songeant que si il pouvait mettre ne serait-ce qu'un quart de cette énergie à se concentrer et à réviser, tout serait peut-être plus simple. Quoi que, ça ne réglerait pas cette histoire de somnambulisme… Il regarda donc l'infernal blond se précipiter en direction de ses amis pour leur sauter dessus, arrachant un grognement désagréable à Katsuki et un rire de la part de Mina. Alors qu'il les observait, il ne vit pas Ochaco s'approcher de lui avec curiosité.

« Eh bien, tu as encore une fois accompli ton devoir de super-délégué ? »

Tenya sursauta en entendant la phrase emplie d'ironie de son amie, mais rétorqua rapidement en tendant le bras à la façon d'un robot :

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer, c'est une tâche comme une autre ! Et un bon entraînement en tant que futur héros.

\- Ah, tu es vraiment trop sérieux parfois !

\- Oui, mais que serait votre délégué préféré sans sa rigidité maladive ? contra t'il immédiatement.

\- Là tu marques un point… elle sourit ; avant de prendre un air plus calme : mais tu sais, tu devrais souffler de temps en temps. Un jour tu vas finir par te fatiguer pour rien.

\- Pas de repos pour les héros !

\- Ah, autant parler à un mur… »

Pourtant, Ochaco avait quand même un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tenya savait qu'il en faisait beaucoup, autant à titre personnel que pour les autres, mais il jugeait ces efforts nécessaires à son développement en tant que futur héros, surtout si il voulait reprendre le nom d'Ingenium. Dans un sens, on pouvait dire qu'il était tout aussi déterminé que Katsuki et Izuku… Le mauvais caractère et la maladresse en moins.

« Sinon tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais avec Kaminari, demanda t'elle en se tournant vers le petit groupe qui se chamaillait encore. Il a encore fait une bêtise et a réussi à y échapper ?

\- Même pas ! Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé, répondit Tenya en secouant la tête. Ce ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Oh, secret professionnel ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… »

Pas la peine d'ébruiter le fait que Denki était somnambule. Si il voulait en parler, ce serait à lui de le faire, pas à Tenya. Alors même si Ochaco le taquinait en lui disant que c'était louche, et qu'il pouvait bien lui donner un indice, il n'en parlerait pas. Il le pensait encore et encore, mais c'était son devoir de délégué d'assurer une certaine intimité entre chacun, de veiller à ce que certain secret reste… _secret_. Quoi que même si Izuku était resté délégué à sa place, il estimait que c'était la moindre des choses pour un camarade, ou même pour tout être humain qui connaissait un minimum le _respect_.

Ochaco finit par abandonner, lui disant encore une fois qu'il était bien trop rigide pour sa propre santé et mais que si il ne voulait rien dire, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Cependant, elle lui fit promettre de venir lui parler dès qu'il y aurait _quoi que ce soit d'intéressant qui le concernerait_.

« D'intéressant ? demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

\- Moi ? Je ne sais pas justement ! dit-elle d'un ton espiègle. J'attends de savoir par contre ! Tu me promets de venir me voir si besoin ?

\- Je… Oui, d'accord. »

Sa réponse parut plaire à la jeune fille, qui s'en alla rejoindre Tsuyu dans le canapé du salon avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Tenya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se disant qu'il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir signé un contrat avec le diable en personne… Ochaco ne payait pas de mine, mais elle pouvait parfois se montrer très effrayante, surtout quand elle était déterminée à obtenir quelque chose. Encore plus que Mina ou Toru… Le délégué jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Denki qui râlait déjà à grand cri contre Eijiro, qui visiblement avait gagné le premier match de leur partie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Ochaco imaginait, mais ce n'était certainement pas très important… Elle devait encore chercher à le taquiner.

Pour le moment il avait autre chose à penser, comme ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir travailler demain soir avec le blond.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Non, mes cours de neuro-anat ne me prennent pas la tête, je vous assure. Absolument pas. Arg. _

_Enfin, vous connaissez le refrain à force: les reviews, si ça vous a plu, blablabla... Quoi que pour le coup je suis réellement curieuse de connaître votre avis sur ce couple. Pas que d'habitude j'en ai rien à foutre, mais... _

_Non je rigole, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review, aussi minime soit-elle. _

_Sur ce, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2! (Promis, je ne traîne pas trop. Enfin j'essaye...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir bonsoir,_

_J'aurai bien voulu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu affaire à quelques petits contretemps, et je m'en excuse (petit contretemps qui est toujours d'actualité d'ailleurs, mais ça c'est encore autre chose). Bref, juste pour prévenir, c'est le dernier chap où on a un peu de angst, le chapitre 3 est tout mielleux tout doux, je vous le promet. _

_Merci en tout cas pour vos petits mots sur cette fic malgré son couple improbable, ça m'a fait plaisir! Je me dépêche de répondre à tout le monde le plus vite possible._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, la journée se déroula normalement, comme un mardi basique. Mineta se fit frapper par Tsuyu après avoir tenté de lui toucher les fesses, Aizawa se perfectionna dans le lancer de gomme en réussissant à toucher un Eijiro qui s'était assoupi au lieu de suivre le cours, Katsuki et Shoto manquèrent de détruire un terrain entier lors d'un exercice pratique en seconde partie de mâtiné… Bref, un mardi basique. La seule chose qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire était Tenya qui préparait minutieusement ce qu'ils allaient réviser avec Denki ce soir. Installé dans le réfectoire, il mangeait tout en épluchant ses notes et les exercices que leur avait donné Ectoplasme. Les maths n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne matière pour commencer, mais si il pouvait l'aider dans ses devoirs, ce serait une bonne avancée. Il nota donc deux trois choses dans ses cours, entoura le nom des exercices en rouge et commença à ranger ses affaires sous les regards curieux d'Ochaco, Izuku et Shoto.

« Tu prépares quelque chose ? demanda Izuku une fois ses affaires rangées. Tu avais l'air sacrément concentré.

\- Ah, je regardais juste ce que j'allais pouvoir travailler avec Kaminari ce soir, expliqua t'il. Je lui donne un coup de main avec les cours. »

A côté de lui, Ochaco avala de travers et commença à tousser violemment. Tenya s'apprêta à se lever pour l'aider, mais elle fit signe de ne pas bouger et qu'elle s'en sortait.

« Attend, s'étrangla t'elle une fois le souffle retrouvé. Kaminari a accepté de _travailler _? Avec _toi _? »

Le délégué haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris par la réaction sur-exagérée d'Ochaco. Il savait que le blond n'était pas du genre à travailler facilement, mais… De là à réagir de cette manière ?

« Oui… C'est si étonnant que ça ?

\- Même Momo n'arrive plus à le faire travailler, raconta la jeune fille avec une grimace. Il se déconcentre tous les quarts d'heure, il arrive toujours à éclipser les séances de révision, et il a toujours une bonne excuse… ! C'est comme ça qu'il a raté l'examen d'avant le camp d'été il paraît, comme elle devait aussi aider Mina et Sero, elle n'a pas vu que Kaminari avait totalement décroché.

\- Si c'est juste une histoire de concentration… commença Tenya avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Non mais Kyouka m'a expliqué le problème : il est de super bonne volonté au début, puis après il va tout faire pour ne pas bosser. A croire que c'est une sorte de super-vilain terrifiant pour lui ! Ce n'est même plus de la concentration, il est juste _incapable_ de bosser correctement, et même à plusieurs, il patauge. Momo en était assez attristée d'ailleurs, mais Kaminari a toujours réussi à esquiver la conversation à ce propos.

\- C'est peut-être parce que la méthode ne lui convenait pas… ? hésita Izuku. Et puis je l'ai déjà vu essayer de travailler, ce n'est pas comme si il n'en avait rien à faire. Je pense qu'il se décourage facilement… »

Tenya nota toutes les informations dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant de surveiller étroitement le cancre officiel de leur classe. C'était assez triste d'entendre Ochaco en parler comme si c'était peine perdue, comme si ça ne valait pas la peine d'aider Denki à remonter dans la moyenne. Il dut faire une drôle de tête, parce que la jeune fille se reprit immédiatement d'une voix plus douce :

« Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible de l'aider, dit-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées, mais Midoriya a raison : il abandonne très vite. Si tu n'es pas constamment derrière son dos, il passe à autre chose… Momo lui a proposé de recommencer seul, juste tous les deux, mais il a refusé en expliquant que ça ne servait à rien… c'est pour ça que je suis surprise. Et je ne te parle même pas de quand Bakugou a tenté de le faire travailler… Ça a été une catastrophe.

\- Bakugou a voulu le faire travailler ? s'étonna Shoto qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque-là. Je croyais qu'il ne travaillait qu'avec Kirishima.

\- C'est justement Kirishima qui l'a persuadé de prendre Kaminari avec eux. Mais je crois que ça ne s'est pas très bien fini…

\- Hm, ce n'est pas comme si Bakugou avait la patience pour être professeur particulier.

\- Kacchan comprend simplement plus rapidement que les autres, tenta de le défendre Izuku, et il… par contre, il a du mal à accepter le fait qu'on puisse être _plus lent_. Pour lui, tout doit se faire rapidement, et… Il n'aime pas quand ça se passe différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais il a fait des efforts depuis le temps ! Il frappe moins Kirishima lors de leur séance de révision.

\- Quelle évolution… »

Tenya les laissa échanger quelques temps sur le cas « Bakugou professeur » et réfléchit à ce qu'avait pu dire Ochaco sur Denki et sa façon de travailler. Il avait bien remarqué que le blond ne se tenait pas en très haute estime, si bien qu'il n'était pas étonnant de le voir abandonner face à une difficulté. Mais, pour lui, ce n'était une raison de laisser tomber, bien au contraire. Pour le coup, il était un peu agacé que personne ne soit venu lui parler du problème plus tôt, mais il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Ce n'était pas le rôle des autres élèves de vérifier que Denki avait oui ou non travaillé telle ou telle matière, et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus le _forcer_ à réviser ses cours tous les soirs.

Mais, dans le cas où il avait accepté son aide, Tenya n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il était le délégué, il avait déjà une certaine avance dans le travail, il pouvait très bien prendre sur son temps pour donner un coup de main à Denki. Il lui cherchera une méthode de travail qui lui conviendrait, et il le motiverait en cas de besoin. Certes, il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner, et encore moins si ça allait fonctionner mais… Il voulait tout essayer. Si le blond avait besoin d'une carotte pour avancer, Tenya la lui trouverait.

« On commence ce soir, dit-il en les interrompant dans leur discussion, je verrai bien comment ça se passe à ce moment-là. Mais je ne peux décemment pas abandonner un camarade dans le besoin, ce serait totalement contraire à mes principes !

\- Je me demandais, tu ne l'aides pas que pour tes principes ? demanda Ochaco d'un ton curieux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aide parce qu'il a _besoin_ d'aide, et parce que c'est un ami. Ça va de pair. En tout cas, je ne me force absolument pas à le faire. »

Elle hocha la tête, et Shoto reprit la parole après un petit moment de pause :

« Peut-être que si c'est toi qui l'aides, ce sera plus efficace ?

\- C'est à dire ? s'étonna Tenya qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu es plutôt bon pour motiver les gens, et tu es bien plus patient que d'autres… Et je pense plus pédagogue aussi. Momo est gentille, mais je ne suis pas certain que ses méthodes de travail conviennent à tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai, fit remarquer Ochaco, c'est toujours un peu compliqué de travailler avec elle, elle va si vite ! Si tu ne lui demandes pas de ralentir ou de te réexpliquer, elle continue sans toi.

\- Un peu comme Midoriya…

\- Eh !

\- Todoroki n'a pas tort, reconnaît-le… Tu n'es pas très bon pédagogue non plus ! »

Izuku parut se vexer légèrement, et il commença à marmonner alors que Shoto et Ochaco tentaient de s'excuser de leur remarque, tout en se justifiant parce que « il ne pouvait pas être bon partout ! ». Tenya sourit devant la scène, quoi que toujours un peu préoccupé par Denki.

Il verra bien comment se déroulera leur première séance de révision… Elle ne pouvait que bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

D'accord, Tenya devait l'admettre, Denki n'était pas un élève facile, _loin de là_.

Pourtant il ne semblait pas manquer de bonne volonté, mais… Il avait une capacité de concentration particulièrement faible – du moins pour tout ce qui touchait aux maths et à la physique. Et pour l'histoire aussi. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien en anglais, et était étrangement bon pour ce qui était théorie et tactique, mais il avait parfois beaucoup de mal à démarrer. Leur première séance de révision s'était plutôt bien déroulée, mais ils avaient mis _énormément_ de temps à faire les trois pauvres exercices donnés par Ectoplasme. Au final, ils avaient fini par se coucher vers 00h, et Tenya était persuadé que Denki ne s'était pas endormi immédiatement. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans son lit, si bien qu'il ne savait pas si il avait refait une crise de somnambulisme après ça, mais son air bougon le lendemain avait confirmé son manque de sommeil. Cependant, il avait rapidement retrouvé le sourire lorsque leur professeur l'avait félicité pour avoir réussi ses exercices. Bon, ils avaient mis 4 heures à les faire, mais le blond avait fini par comprendre et par pouvoir les terminer sans l'aide de Tenya.

Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour continuer, cependant… Cependant, ce n'était pas toujours très facile. Il arrivait qu'ils aillent se coucher sans avoir fini un cours ou un exercice, parce que Denki commençait à piquer du nez ou parce qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien – et généralement, après ce genre de cours, Tenya retrouvait Denki en pleine crise de somnambulisme quelques heures plus tard.

« Je ré-explique : la loi d'Avogadro dit que quelle-que-soit la composition du gaz, dans de même condition de pression et de température, un certain volume de gaz contiendra toujours la même quantité de molécules. C'est cette loi qu'on utilise pour les gaz parfaits.

\- … ok. Oui, c'est logique.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'est un gaz parfait ?

\- Heu… »

Et sans perdre patience, Tenya le lui ré-expliqua pour la dixième fois de la soirée. Denki semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à retenir certaines lois, certains théorèmes, et détestait tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à un calcul. Alors autant dire que les histoires de mole et des lois sur les gaz parfaits étaient tout bonnement un cauchemar pour lui.

C'était leur sixième séance de révision ce soir et, installés dans la chambre du blond, le délégué sentait qu'elle n'allait pas être facile. Il ne voulait pas se décourager, mais il voyait bien au manque d'entrain de Denki que ce dernier commençait à baisser les bras. Et là, au vu de ses grimaces, de ses lèvres pincées et de son regard agacé, Tenya sentait qu'il commençait à peiner.

« Ça me gonfle, je ne comprends pas ! s'agaça t'il en posant son stylo et en repoussant sa chaise. Ça sert à rien, je pige que dalle et je continuerai de piger que dalle dans 3 mois.

\- Ce qui sert à rien, c'est d'abandonner, rétorqua Tenya d'une voix ferme. Tu étais pourtant bien parti, tu peux encore te concentrer.

\- Pff, je te dis que non, j'en ai marre.

\- Kaminari…

\- Non mais regarde, je me suis encore planté au contrôle d'hier ! Je n'arrive pas à retenir, ça me gonfle, et à part me stresser pour rien ça ne m'aide pas plus que ça. Autant se contenter du minimum, ça marchait très bien comme ça !

\- Kaminari, écoute-moi. »

Denki se tut et s'assit sur son lit, les bras croisées et la mine fermée. Il était définitivement dans ses mauvais jours, et Tenya allait devoir faire attention aux mots qu'il allait choisir. Au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble, il avait compris comment fonctionnait le blond. C'était une bonne patte, qui essuyait n'importe quelle remarque assez facilement et qui avait toujours une bonne raison de blaguer ou de taquiner les autres. Il était très rare qu'il se montre de mauvaise humeur, et tentait toujours de garder le sourire aux lèvres, même quand il se plantait royalement. Il se plaignait beaucoup aussi, mais Tenya sentait que ce n'était jamais réellement sérieux et que c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose… Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de craquer et de ne plus vouloir rien faire, comme maintenant. Et dans ces cas-là, le délégué prenait toujours un temps pour faire une pause et pour lui remonter le moral.

Parce que, malgré tout, il sentait qu'il commençait à s'attacher à Denki. Petit à petit, il avait l'impression de se sentir concerné par ses difficultés, il voulait de plus en plus _l'aider_, il voulait de plus en plus le voir sourire après avoir compris quelque chose ou réussir un exercice. Outre son devoir de délégué, le cas « Denki » prenait une ampleur de plus en plus… personnelle, à ses yeux, et le voir avec cette lueur troublée dans le fond du regard lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'y arrivait pas lui provoquait un pincement au cœur.

« Tu peux y arriver, tu le sais, commença t'il calmement. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas ce soir, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer, il y a des jours sans et des jours avec. Tu le sais en plus, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- … Moui.

\- Si tu veux on s'arrête pour ce soir, et on reprendra demain, ça te va ? Mine de rien on a déjà plutôt bien avancé… »

Denki fit une grimace et se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement encore découragé.

« … Est-ce que je fais encore des crises de somnambulisme ? »

La question ne surprit pas Tenya. Par contre, il savait d'avance que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Oui, il continuait de faire quelques crises, il continuait de le retrouver dans sa chambre, debout ou dans son lit, ou encore il l'entendait marcher dans les couloirs de l'internat. Dans ces cas-là, il se levait et faisait en sorte de le raccompagner à sa chambre, puis notait sur un carnet l'heure à laquelle il l'avait trouvé, et de quelle manière.

« Oui, répondit-il dans un soupir. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais ? Recovery Girl l'a dit, ça ne part pas en une semaine. Surtout que tu as des prédispositions avec ton alter… Par contre, on peut simplement essayer de réduire la fréquence à laquelle tu as tes crises. Tu as essayé ce que je t'ai dit ? Lire avant de dormir histoire de te changer les idées.

\- Heu… Ouai.

\- … Tu n'as pas essayé.

\- Non. »

Tenya soupira, et Denki se pinça une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Le problème de Denki était qu'il avait aussi tendance à dire « ce n'est pas grave » et à penser que ça allait passer tout seul. Si il ne l'avait pas forcé, il était sûr que le blond ne serait jamais retourné voir Recovery Girl pour parler de l'évolution de son somnambulisme. En y repensant, ces derniers temps, le délégué avait _un peu_ l'impression d'être constamment derrière son dos et il venait à se demander si ce n'était pas… énervant pour lui, d'être ainsi surveillé. Les voix moqueuses de Tensei et d'Ochaco lui revinrent en mémoire à ce moment-là : « _papa-poule…_ ». Il était sûr que si ils le voyaient maintenant, à noter tout ce que devait faire Denki, à lui préparer des exercices, à le forcer à aller voir Recovery Girl pour avoir un minimum de suivi, à chercher des solutions à sa place, ils se moqueraient très certainement de lui en lui disant qu'il le couvait peut-être_ un peu trop_.

« C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi lire… tenta de se justifier le blond ; allongé sur son lit.

\- Tu as demandé à Fumikage ? Il a quelques romans intéressants m'avait dit Ojiro. Ou alors Yaoyorozu, réfléchit Tenya, je crois qu'elle a plusieurs livres elle aussi. »

A la mention de Momo, Denki se releva et fixa Tenya avec un étrange mélange de surprise et de… méfiance ? le tout couplé d'un léger sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres, si bien que le délégué se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire pour qu'il le regarde de cette manière. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors son camarade était _encore une fois_ en train d'imaginer il-ne-savait-quoi à propos de Momo.

« Attend, tu as déjà lu les livres de Yaoyorozu ? demanda le blond avec de grands yeux. Elle a accepté de te les prêter ?

\- Eh bien, non… On en a simplement discuté. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Mina voulait lui emprunter un livre, et Yaoyorozu a refusé en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous en prêter pour le moment. Et à chaque fois, elle fait en sorte de cacher ce qu'elle lit et essaye de nous convaincre que _non_, ce livre ne nous intéressera pas et qu'elle nous en conseillera un autre. Du coup ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on essaye de savoir avec Mina _quel genre_ de livre notre chère vis-délégué peut pouvoir lire… Et pourquoi elle les dissimule aussi rapidement quand on arrive. »

Un sourire espiègle affiché sur son visage, il s'était tut pour laisser un silence s'installer entre les deux. Tenya avait parfaitement compris le_ genre de livre_ dont il parlait, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça l'intéressait autant. Momo lisait ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Et si elle ne voulait pas le crier sur les toits, c'était dans son droit. Il leva donc les yeux au ciel et commença à le sermonner doucement :

« Si Yaoyorozu ne veut pas vous prêter ce genre de livre, c'est dans son droit, déclara t'il fermement. Ni Mina ni toi n'avez à fouiller dans sa chambre ou dans ses affaires, ce n'est pas très correct… Surtout que, de cette manière, vous pouvez la mettre dans l'embarra. Si elle lit bien des livres disons… adulte, tu peux comprendre qu'elle le garde pour elle.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas grave ! répliqua Denki. Je veux dire : elle peut lire ce qu'elle veut, nous on veut juste savoir. C'est de la simple curiosité.

\- Eh bien, juste savoir comme tu dis est déjà trop pour elle. Elle a sûrement peur que vous la regardiez de travers si jamais vous découvriez ses lectures. A la limite, si tu veux vraiment lire ses livres, tu peux lui demander mais… Le mieux serait de la laisser tranquille.

\- … Jamais on ne la regardera de travers, _surtout_ pour ça, c'est stupide.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais tu peux facilement comprendre… répondit Tenya d'une voix plus douce. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets, plus ou moins embarrassants, et tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie de les voir être divulgués… Même si ce ne sont pas des secrets très palpitants. »

Et là, Denki eut un drôle de tic. En temps normal il se serait excusé, et lui aurait demandé pour se moquer ce qu'il entendait par « secrets palpitants » ... Mais étrangement, il se contenta de détourner le regard, et Tenya jurerait avoir vu des rougeurs naître sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il était clair qu'il avait lui aussi un petit secret de ce genre et qu'en parler le mettait mal à l'aise. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, quoi qu'il devait se tromper puisque le blond revint immédiatement à la charge – toujours les joues rouges – et les yeux pétillants :

« Je viens maintenant à me demander quel pourrait-être ton petit secret à toi… demanda t'il en s'accoudant sur la tête du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande comme ça, le réprimanda faussement Tenya ; qui savait que Denki le taquinait juste. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais tout juste de te l'expliquer.

\- Tu sais que je n'écoute jamais quand on me parle ! »

Le délégué leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de ne pas sourire alors que Denki s'amusait à piailler ânerie sur ânerie, ayant visiblement repris contenance rapidement. Il était clair que la session travail était terminée, ce n'était même pas la peine de demander au blond si il était motivé pour continuer ou non. Pas la peine de forcer alors qu'il savait que les révisions et explications seraient tout sauf productives… C'était un coup à totalement le décourager. Tenya commença donc à ranger ses affaires, quand Denki s'arrêta de raconter des bêtises pour lui demander :

« Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Hm, oui, il commence à se faire tard alors je pensais repartir dans ma chambre. Je te rappelle qu'Aizawa nous a prévu une sacrée journée demain, on fait de la pratique toute la journée. »

Il était déjà plus de 21h, et même si Tenya ne comptait pas se coucher immédiatement, il se voyait mal veiller jusqu'à pas d'heure… Mais voilà qu'une drôle de mimique passa sur le visage de Denki, et il se surprit à hésiter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond lui demandait de rester après des révisions, et il lui arrivait de passer un peu de temps avec lui pour discuter de tout et de rien. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait appris que Denki n'était pas _aussi_ inculte qu'il le laissait croire, et qu'il avait bien plus de culture générale qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il avait vu une tripoté de film en tout genre, et il leur arrivait d'en discuter et de parfois comparer leur impression. D'autres fois, Tenya l'écoutait parler pendant un long moment sur l'histoire de tel ou tel jeu vidéo, sur la chronologie d'une saga et sur pourquoi certaines suites étaient des purges monumentales et qu'il valait mieux éviter de poser son regard sur la jaquette.

De cette manière, le délégué sentait que de parler de tout et de rien détendait Denki. Après ces soirées-là, il était plus décontracté et ne faisait généralement pas de crise. Ainsi, il avait été facile pour Tenya de déterminer par avance les nuits « à stress ». Même si ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups, le schéma restait grosso-modo le même.

« Ah, l'exercice pratique ! s'exclama Denki avec une grimace. J'avais totalement oublié… Erf, j'espère ne pas me retrouver face à Bakugou sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

\- Tout dépend du type d'exercice qu'Aizawa propose… Si ça se trouve, on aura le droit à une journée de renforcement, répondit-il.

\- Boah, c'pas mieux… Enfin, je ferai mieux de me coucher tôt ouai, sinon je ne vais pas assumer. »

Pourtant, Tenya ne pouvait s'empêcher de discerner une pointe de déception dans le regard du blond, et il sentit son cœur se pincer. Il avait appris à décrypter quelques-unes de ses expressions, et il était clair qu'il était déçu. Il poussa donc un soupir silencieux, se disant que, tant pis pour le sommeil et pour ce qu'il avait à faire, il pouvait bien rester une petite demi-heure en compagnie de Denki. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il s'ennuyait avec lui, bien au contraire… ! C'était toujours agréable de discuter, et il avait constamment l'impression de lui découvrir une nouvelle facette – de manière positive, bien sûr.

Au début, il le voyait comme un joyeux-luron qui n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour le travail et qui préférait s'amuser et faire des farces à la place de se concentrer, mais à présent il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Passer du temps avec Denki était _vraiment_ agréable, et Tenya commençait à s'attacher de plus en plus.

« Je range mes affaires et je reviens, d'accord ? Laisse-moi juste le temps de tout remettre en l'ordre…

\- Cool ! s'extasia Denki avec un immense sourire. Jiro m'a parlé d'un film qui avait l'air super chouette et qui sort la semaine prochaine au cinéma, il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à le regarder ! En plus je voulais partir en ville pour aller voir ce qu'ils avaient comme pull à col roulé, les soldes de l'automne arrivent bientôt…

\- Des pulls à col roulés ? Tu n'en as déjà pas toute une tripotée ? le taquina Tenya.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

Cette fois-ci, Tenya sourit franchement avant de sortir de la chambre, ses bras chargés de bouquins et de feuilles de brouillon. Heureusement que sa chambre était juste à côté…

Ce qui l'intriguait aussi chez Denki, c'était son besoin d'avoir toutes sortes de vêtements ou d'objets dit « à la mode ». Dès que quelque chose lui tapait dans l'œil, il cherchait à en obtenir en tout genre – comme par exemple les pulls à col roulé en ce moment. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi le blond avait _tant envie_ de ce pull qu'il avait vu sur le dos d'un héros dans une interview, ou pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait _absolument_ cet étrange collier ras-du-cou dont il avait oublié le nom, mais Tenya supposait que c'était une passion comme une autre.

Et puis il devait le reconnaître, ce style de collier lui allait plutôt bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les éclats de voix dans les couloirs et manqua de faire tomber ses livres lorsque quelqu'un toqua brusquement à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Mina entra en trombe, suivie d'une Ochaco particulièrement en colère.

« Iida, ce n'est plus possible ! gronda Mina en s'avançant vers lui. Il faut que tu t'occupes de Mineta parce qu'on va faire un meurtre là !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'il ; inquiet.

\- Viens voir par toi-même, grinça Ochaco. Mais je te jure qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. »

Et Tenya se fit traîner par les deux filles jusqu'à la chambre de Mina. Une fois devant, elle fit un geste brusque pour montrer l'intérieur de la pièce. Tout paraissant normal, si on omettait le tiroir de sa commode grand ouvert et la quantité incroyable de sous-vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, comme si une mini-tornade était passée par-là. Le délégué resta interdit pendant un court instant, observant l'étendue des dégâts. Mineta n'était pourtant pas aussi _stupide_ pour faire une chose pareille, mais vu la colère des deux jeunes filles, il préféra aller trouver le pervers pour lui demander des explications. Ce genre de comportement était inacceptable à ses yeux, et il n'allait clairement pas le laisser s'en sortir si jamais il s'avérait qu'il était bel et bien le coupable.

Seulement voilà, ils retrouvèrent Mineta totalement scotché par Hanta après qu'il ait essayé de s'introduire dans les douches des filles il y a quelques heures de cela, si bien qu'il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ avoir mis le bazar dans la chambre de Mina. Et impossible de savoir qui avait bien pu faire ça.

« Alors c'est Kaminari, fulmina la jeune fille. Il n'y a qu'eux deux pour faire des choses pareilles !

\- Impossible, rétorqua immédiatement Tenya, il était avec moi toute la soirée. Et puis même si ses farces ne sont pas toujours de très bons goûts, je le vois très mal faire une chose pareille. »

Le ton de sa voix était étrangement sec, mais ni Mina ni Ochaco le relevèrent. Du moins oralement, puisque son amie haussa un sourcil de surprise alors que Mina continuait de pester à tout va.

« Alors qui ça peut-être ? Un esprit ? »

Tenya fit la grimace, comprenant la colère de sa camarade. Mais voilà, qui avait pu éparpiller les sous-vêtements de cette façon ? Un intrus ? Alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà interroger toute la classe pour avoir des possibles informations et _peut-être_ trouver le coupable avant minuit, un miaulement derrière eux attira leur attention. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'un chaton coiffé d'une culotte de Mina s'approcha d'eux, la fourrure encore ébouriffé par ses bêtises, et poursuivit par un Koda à moitié paniqué et complètement désolé.

Rapidement, Tenya comprit ce qui avait pu se passer lorsque Koda leur expliqua avoir perdu le chaton de vu il y a 20 minutes de cela.

Ainsi, l'histoire était simple : Koda avait ramené un chaton abandonné à l'internat – comme il avait l'habitude de le faire – mais ce dernier lui avait échappé pour pouvoir explorer le bâtiment. Il avait visiblement réussi à s'incruster dans la chambre de Mina d'une manière ou d'une autre, et avait mis le bazar dans ses affaires en pensant se retrouver en présence de jouets ou de créatures à attaquer. Puis, il s'était enfui en laissant son méfait derrière lui. Et lorsque Mina était revenue dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Ochaco… Elle était tombée nez-à-nez avec la scène de crime, et avait immédiatement vu rouge en pensant à Mineta.

Pour une fois que le pauvre n'avait rien fait…

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à fermer tes tiroirs, soupira Ochaco avec un demi-sourire.

\- Oh ça va ça va… »

Koda s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès de Mina, et lui proposa même son aide pour ranger – ce qu'elle refusa gentiment tout en essayant de masquer les rougeurs d'embarras qui apparaissaient sur ses joues. Au final, l'affaire s'était plutôt bien finie et Tenya souffla de soulagement alors que Mina et Ochaco s'excusaient à leur tour de l'avoir dérangé pour rien.

« Laissez, répondit-il calmement, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Je préfère ça que d'apprendre que vous avez passé Mineta à tabac…

\- Bah, il l'aurait mérité dans tous les cas. »

Tenya lui lança un regard mi-sévère mi-amusé, mais il ne releva pas la phrase, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas culpabilité qui pouvait étouffer Mineta lorsqu'on l'attrapait la main dans le sac. Après quelques minutes de discussions et de nouvelles excuses, Mina s'en alla pour ranger ses affaires et il se retrouva seul en compagnie d'Ochaco, qui le fixait à présent d'un regard suspicieux.

« Tu travailles toujours avec Kaminari ? demanda t'elle après un moment de silence.

\- Oui, plusieurs fois par semaine.

\- Et ça se passe bien ?

\- Eh bien… oui, dit-il sincèrement. Il y a des jours qui sont un peu plus difficiles que d'autres, mais on avance plutôt bien je trouve.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait ses exercices à présent, s'amusa Ochaco. Il n'empêche que c'est impressionnant ! Il doit _vraiment_ être motivé…

\- Effectivement, ça fait plaisir à voir ! »

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de sourire doucement, son regard étrangement pétillant. Elle finit par simplement lui souhaiter bonne nuit, disant qu'elle allait donner un coup de main à Mina, et elle s'en alla en le laissant seul dans le couloir. Tenya jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. Il avait passé du temps dans cette histoire, et il n'avait toujours pas fini de ranger les cours qu'il avait utilisé avec Denki. Si ça continuait, il allait être trop tard pour pouvoir passer le reste de la soirée avec le blond… Il s'apprêta donc à retourner dans sa chambre, mais Izuku fit irruption de nulle part, visiblement de retour d'un entraînement, son carnet à la main.

« Oh, Iida ! Est-ce que je peux emprunter quelques minutes de ton temps ? J'ai quelques questions à te poser sur tes techniques de coups de pieds…

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Et Izuku commença à lui poser mille et une question, tandis que le délégué répondait patiemment à chacune d'entre elles. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment, échangeant sur des techniques d'échauffement et de musculation, sur des possibilités d'entraînements, sur comment il pouvait affiner ses coups et augmenter leur précisions… Et Tenya ne fit même plus attention à l'heure qui défilait.

* * *

Il était maintenant près de 23h, et Tenya pestait contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir vérifié sa montre. Il n'en voulait absolument pas à Izuku, qui était totalement dans son droit de poser un million de questions. Ça aurait dû être à lui d'être plus attentif à l'heure et de mettre fin à l'échange avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce n'était pas correct envers Denki, à qui il avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait dans les plus brefs délais _deux heures_ auparavant. _Deux_ _heures_. Et maintenant il se dépêchait de rejoindre la chambre le plus vite possible. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et un étrange goût amer dans le coin de sa bouche le faisait grimacer. Il s'en voulait à présent, d'avoir mis autant de temps. Ce n'était pas _comme_ _si_ il savait que Denki avait quelques problèmes de sommeils, et ce n'était pas _comme_ _si_ il lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois… !

Il arriva devant la porte de Denki, et il pinça des lèvres en la voyant fermée. Il toqua légèrement pour signaler sa présence, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le délégué l'entrouvrit donc doucement, et fut légèrement rassuré de la voir plongée dans le noir. Si il en croyait le silence et la forme immobile sous la couette, le blond dormait profondément. Il s'était donc couché en ne le voyant pas revenir… Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Tenya poussa un énième soupir et se fit la promesse de s'excuser le lendemain… Au moins, Denki allait avoir un nombre d'heure de sommeil plutôt correct.

Mais voilà, une étrange intuition lui tordait l'estomac, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. La possibilité que Denki fasse une crise de somnambulisme cette nuit-là était grandement présente, mais il y avait cette fois-ci quelque chose de différent. Et _bien sûr_, le blond n'avait pas fermé sa porte à clé comme l'avait demandé Recovery Girl. Il avait beau dire que ça ne changerait rien, il était persuadé que ça pouvait l'aider à ne pas déambuler dans tout l'internat.

Il hésita pendant un instant, sans savoir sur quoi il hésitait exactement, puis il retourna dans sa propre chambre en essayant de comprendre cette mauvaise impression qui lui serrait le cœur. Il devait se tenir prêt au cas-où Denki venait à se relever, si bien qu'il ne ferma pas totalement sa porte, sachant qu'il y avait des chances pour que le blond vienne faire un tour par chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son propre lit, le regard fixé sur son plafond impeccable. La moindre de ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le blond, et il venait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui. Un sourire crispé pointa sur son visage alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion que, il s'inquiétait plus pour Denki que Denki lui-même… _Papa-poule_.

Mais voilà, il y avait matière à s'inquiéter. Il le sentait, que le blond stressait encore pour ses résultats. Il le savait que ça le frustrait de ne pas voir le changement de notes s'opérer rapidement, et qu'il avait parfois l'impression de passer du temps devant ses cahiers pour rien. Denki n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient – plus que d'autres certes – mais il avait parfois du mal à rester en place. C'était différent de Katsuki, qui explosait plus facilement et plus rapidement lorsqu'il perdait patience, ou encore d'Eijiro ou Mina qui semblaient se liquéfier sur place à durant ses moments-là… Lui, il râlait. Il râlait et se déconcentrait totalement.

Et le remettre au travail après ça était tout simplement un véritable combat.

Tenya cligna les yeux, et songea qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller se coucher. Si crise il y avait, il serait prêt à intervenir… Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait décemment pas attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Non seulement Denki risquerait de lui en vouloir de le couver autant, mais en plus Aizawa risquerait de lui passer un savon pour ne pas être assez concentré durant la journée de demain. Il étouffa un bâillement et se prépara pour aller se coucher une fois ses affaires prêtes pour le lendemain, ses pensées encore et toujours dirigées vers son voisin de chambre…

Il ne parvint à fermer les yeux qu'après s'être retournée une petite dizaine de fois dans son lit, et qu'après s'être auto-persuadé que dans le _pire des cas_, il ramènerait Denki dans son lit comme toutes les autres fois.

Cependant, cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas Denki qui réveilla Tenya de par sa présence à 2h du matin, mais bien un BOUM sonore, comme quelque-chose qu'on venait de faire tomber. Le délégué mit quelques instants à se réveiller, avant de se rendre compte que le bruit en question venait de la chambre d'à côté. Et d'un seul coup, la sensation de mal-être qu'il avait ressenti auparavant le frappa de plein fouet, et il se leva précipitamment pour accourir dans la chambre de Denki. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait tout simplement exploser tant il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre, alluma la lumière et, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler ses lunettes, il n'aperçut qu'une forme floue se déplacer à quelques mètres de lui. Un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner, il plissa des yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait… Et il écarquilla des yeux avec horreur lorsqu'il comprit ce que faisait le blond.

Denki, sur le balcon de sa chambre, était accoudé à la barrière et commençait à se pencher dangereusement au-dessus du vide. Tenya ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et bondit en avant pour l'attraper par son col de pyjama, et le tirer brusquement en arrière afin de l'empêcher de chuter. Une fois le blond dans ses bras, il recula et trébucha pour s'étaler lourdement sur le sol de la chambre. Entre temps, Denki s'était réveillé et avait poussé un cri étranglé au moment de la chute, à la fois surpris et paniqué, le corps tremblant violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que, balbutia t'il, qu'est-ce que…

\- Deux petites secondes. Doucement, tu es en état de choc. Prend le temps de respirer… » lui ordonna Tenya en essayant d'ignorer ses propres tremblements.

Un silence prit place tandis qu'aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Tenya serrait Denki contre lui à la manière d'une bouée de sauvetage et tentait désespérément de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il avait vu distinctement – pendant un court moment – son camarade tomber pour venir s'écraser sur le balcon du dessous, et sa main se refermant dans le vide alors qu'il n'avait pas pu le rattraper. Il avait entendu son cri, puis l'horrible son d'un os qui se brisait contre la rambarde d'acier suivi d'un flash rouge carmin qui explosait devant ses yeux. Il avait vu la terreur pure se peindre sur le visage de Denki, sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, puis la douleur apparaître dans ses yeux au moment du choc contre la barrière métallique du balcon.

Et encore une fois, le flash rouge sanglant.

Mais en réalité le blond était dans ses bras, affalé contre lui alors qu'il tentait doucement de reprendre ses esprits. Tenya sentait ses muscles trembler contre lui – à moins que ce soit toujours les siens – et pouvait entendre son souffle commencer tout juste à se calmer. Ils restèrent quelques instants étendus sur le sol, puis le délégué posa une main sur le bras de Denki et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

« Je te _jure_ que je ne te lâche plus, souffla t'il. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ça, mais je ne te lâche plus.

\- … Je note, je note. »

Denki se releva doucement, rapidement suivi de Tenya qui, pendant un court instant, eut presque peur de lui lâcher le bras. Si il réussit à relâcher prise, il fit quand même en sorte de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui – par _pure_ _précaution_. Sans ses lunettes il était incapable de déceler l'expression du blond, mais il pouvait presque deviner son air choqué. Il pouvait presque voir ses yeux arpenter toute la pièce comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans sa chambre, il pouvait presque percevoir les frissons qui parcouraient encore son corps alors qu'il prenait définitivement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, comme si il était à l'intérieur même de l'esprit de Denki.

« Ça va ? demanda enfin le délégué. Tu veux boire de l'eau peut-être ?

\- Je… oui ça va, en pleine forme, un peu… secoué, je t'avoue, mais ça va. »

Tenya eut étonnement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que, _promis_, il ferait en sorte que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus jamais, mais non seulement il fut incapable de bouger, mais en plus sa voix refusa de sortir de sa gorge. Il avait _vu_, il avait imaginé Denki mourir devant ses yeux, et rien que le fait de penser que _ça aurait pu se passer_, que Denki aurait pu chuter _sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien_ le tétanisait complètement. La culpabilité l'envahit alors que divers scénarios les plus horribles les uns que les autres défilaient dans sa tête. Le délégué savait que cette nuit était une nuit à risque, et il _n'avait rien fait_. Sa passivité avait failli coûter la vie à son camarade – ou alors l'handicaper à vie et briser son rêve de devenir un héros. L'image de Tensei sur son lit d'hôpital et relié à un millier de machines sonnantes et cliquetantes lui revint en mémoire, et soudainement, le visage de son frère fut remplacé par celui de Denki.

Il dut faire une tête particulière, car il sentit la main du blond se poser sur la sienne en un geste incroyablement doux.

« Eh, heu… Ça va réellement hein, je ne suis pas mort ! Grâce à toi, mais heu… ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai fait une crise un peu… flippante. Même si tu n'étais pas apparu, je me serais certainement réveillé à temps ! s'exclama t'il en essayant de masquer sa voix tremblante. Regarde, je suis en un seul morceau !

\- _Denki_, tu aurais pu _mourir_.

\- Ouiiii, mais on meurt tous un jour tu sais ! Et puis tu m'as rattrapé alors… Tout va bien. D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour deviner ? Tu as un radar ou quoi ? »

Tenya ne savait pas si il devait se fâcher devant l'inconscience extrême du blond – qui semblait ne pas comprendre le _danger_ de la situation – ou tout simplement en être soulagé. Au final, c'était Denki qui le rassurait alors que ça devait être le contraire. Quel piètre délégué il pouvait faire… Mais l'image de lui se promenant avec une antenne qui bipait dès que le blond se mettait en danger lui arracha malgré tout un sourire. Il poussa un soupir, et lui répondit le plus calmement possible :

« J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber, et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors… Alors je suis allé voir, et je t'ai vu au balcon.

\- Ah oui, il semblerait que j'ai fait tomber ma lampe de chevet… Mais tu peux voir sans tes lunettes ?

\- … Pas vraiment, j'ai juste aperçu une forme dans une position que je devinais dangereuse, alors…

\- Tu as vraiment un radar en fait ! »

Et le délégué ne put s'empêcher de sourire une seconde fois. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Denki avait toujours sa main posée sur la sienne, et l'absence de lunette l'empêcha de voir les légères rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues alors qu'il collait machinalement sa paume entre ses doigts. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, et entendit à peine la question de Denki :

« Juste… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu tiens autant à m'aider ? répéta t'il dans un souffle. Je veux dire… ça te prend du temps, je t'attire des ennuis, je manque de te provoquer des arrêts cardiaques… »

Tenya ne répondit pas immédiatement, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'était une excellente question. Il pouvait répondre simplement que c'était dans son devoir de délégué, et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tomber un camarade, mais il manquerait quelque chose. Il y avait un _truc_ en plus, qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se préoccuper de Denki. C'est pourquoi, sans réfléchir plus que ça à ce que pouvait laisser sous-entendre sa réponse, il déclara :

« Parce que tu comptes pour moi. »

Il était sincère, car il comptait _réellement_ pour lui. A quel point exactement, il lui était difficile de mettre un mot dessus, mais il savait qu'il ressentait à présent une puissante affection pour le blond. Cependant, peut-être aurait-il dû mieux choisir ses mots car il sentit d'étranges picotements dans les doigts, comme si il touchait un fil électrique parcouru d'une très légère décharge. Et étant donné qu'il tenait la main de Denki… Ses joues chauffèrent doucement quand sa phrase résonna dans sa tête, et alors que la main du blond serrait un peu plus la sienne. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mais pour la seconde fois de la nuit, sa voix resta bloquée. Tenya ferma donc les yeux, inspira un coup et tenta de parler d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

« Il faudrait peut-être retourner se coucher, chuchota t'il. Tu ne vas pas être en forme demain. Tu penses que ça va aller ou… ?

\- Hm, hm, tu… ça ira je pense, murmura le blond d'une voix hésitante.

\- Sûr ? Parce qu'après ça tu -

\- Je t'assure que ça va ! Je n'avais pas fermé la porte du balcon à clé, c'est pour ça que j'ai failli… Enfin ça va, je t'assure. »

Le délégué fit une grimace, mais il n'insista pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait que comprendre le désir de rester seul, surtout après… _tout ça_. D'un geste presque tendre, Tenya lâcha sa main et commença à se lever. Il voyait la forme floue de Denki en faire de même, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre – et cogiter sur ce qui était en train de se passer – quelque chose lui attrapa son pyjama pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

« En fait, fit Denki d'une voix plus forte, je voulais te demander…

\- Oui ?

\- Heu, ce n'est pas que je flippe hein ou… Enfin je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas _super_ rassuré, du coup… Ah, c'est gênant.

\- … dis toujours… ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais dormir avec moi. »

Tenya haussa un sourcil, complètement surpris par la demande. Il resta interdit quelques instants, comme si son cerveau refusait de _comprendre_ la proposition de Denki, la moindre de ses pensées cohérentes s'envolant comme une bulle de savon. Il finit par retomber sur Terre au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité, l'esprit _un peu plus_ ordonné. Denki avait dû se faire une frayeur – quoi qu'il dise – et il était compréhensible qu'il ne veuille pas dormir seul. _Mais là…_ C'était…

« Hm, répondit-il enfin, je… enfin tu… ton lit ne sera pas trop petit ? Je ne veux pas te déranger ou paraître de… de te couver un peu -

\- Non, ça va le lit est grand ! Et je serai… plus rassuré ? Je crois.

\- … D'accord. »

Un petit silence embarrassant pris place entre les deux élèves, tandis que ni Tenya ni Denki n'osaient amorcer le moindre geste. La situation était… particulière, et totalement nouvelle pour le délégué qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'avait aucune idée de comment _gérer_, comment interpréter tout ceci de façon rationnelle. Au final, ce fut Denki qui brisa le silence en le prenant par la main et en parlant d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire :

« Hm on… va se coucher ? »

Tenya ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, se laissant tirer jusqu'au lit de son camarade. Une fois la lumière éteinte, seule la lumière des réverbères éclairaient légèrement la pièce d'une lumière doucereuse, et il put discerner la forme floue du blond se mouvoir jusqu'à lui. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit sans un bruit, Denki couché en chien de fusil et Tenya à quelques centimètres de son corps, son regard se posant sur le dos qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Rapidement un silence assourdissant s'empara de la chambre, parfois entrecoupé par le bruit lointain d'une voiture qui passait dans la rue ou par la toux de Kouda à travers le mur. Ce moment de calme contrastait tant avec l'accident d'il y a quelques minutes, à tel point que le délégué ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ça, et peut-être avec la proximité de Denki. Il avait peur d'être envahissant, ou tout simplement d'embarrasser son camarade en se rapprochant un peu trop de lui.

« Eh, Iida… fit soudainement la voix de Denki dans un murmure.

\- Oui ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, et se contenta de reculer de façon à se rapprocher de lui, les deux corps se frôlant presque tant ils étaient proches.

« … merci », fut le mot qu'il entendit à travers un chuchotement inaudible.

Le délégué sentit ses joues chauffer et, mué d'une force qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, approcha sa main pour la poser au niveau des côtes de son voisin. Aussitôt sa main installée, celle de Denki vint attraper la sienne pour la serrer tendrement, sans ajouter un seul mot.

Et Tenya laissa un sourire fleurir doucement sur son visage, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra instantanément dans le sommeil.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Et... Fin du chapitre. Bon, mes connaissances en chimie datent d'il y a maintenant un petit bout de temps, et on ne peut pas dire que j'excellais là-dedans... Du coup, j'espère que pour les amateurs de chimie, mon explication sur cette loi tient la route._

_J'espère en tout cas que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu! On arrive dans la partie vraiment fluff et un peu dégoulinante, mais que voulez-vous. Le fluff n'a jamais fait de mal à personne... Ah, et le chapitre 3 est quasiment fini, je dois simplement encore retoucher deux trois trucs, donc... Je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à le sortir. _

_Enfin, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher comme on dit... _

_Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir bonsoir, _

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques contretemps qui ont fait que... Bref. Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!_

_NOTES: j'oubliais, mais merci beaucoup à **Ahriallsann** et **Syrielle's** pour leurs avis! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Voilà maintenant 3 jours depuis l'accident, et tout semblait redevenu « normal ». Les cours particuliers avec Denki avaient repris et excepté le verrou sur la porte du balcon, il n'y avait presque eu aucune évolution après cette nuit-là, les crises de somnambulisme étant toujours aussi fréquentes qu'avant. Même Recovery Girl n'avait su quoi dire, expliquant que si ça devait se reproduire, il faudrait certainement voir un professionnel ou faire un tour à l'hôpital…

Chose que Denki avait immédiatement refusé, arguant que « ça allait passer, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe ». Cependant, il semblait être parfaitement conscient qu'un incident comme celui-ci ne pouvait se reproduire sans devoir prendre des mesures drastiques. Mais à part ça, rien. Sa presque chute mortelle ne paraissait même pas le perturber plus que ça, même avec un délégué inquiet derrière son dos.

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui avait peut-être changée, c'était ce _trouble_ que ressentait Tenya lorsqu'il était en présence de son camarade. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de chose, n'ayant jamais _vraiment_ fait attention à ses sentiments et ne s'étant jamais _vraiment_ intéressé à autres sujets qu'à ses amis et son parcours professionnel – et maintenant l'histoire de Denki… si bien qu'il n'avait pas su _comment_ le gérer. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le fait de dormir avec lui, encore plus que de dire qu'il n'avait pas le _mince espoir_ de pouvoir recommencer. Cependant, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ce soit le cas du blond. Par peur de créer un malaise entre eux, il avait donc fait le choix de ne pas en parler et de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais voilà, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le délégué pensait que ne pas en parler rassurerait Denki, seulement… Seulement il avait l'impression que ce dernier devenait de plus en plus morose au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, surtout depuis que Tenya lui avait dit qu'_ils n'avaient pas besoin de revenir sur cet __événement__, que tout irait bien_. Il semblait de moins en moins enjoué à l'idée de réviser avec lui, ne le taquinait presque plus sur sa rigidité légendaire et ses mouvements de robots, et refusait constamment de passer du temps avec lui après les révisions en prétextant mille et une excuses plus ou moins crédibles. Il faisait même parfois preuve d'une mauvaise foi insolente que Tenya n'aurait cru exister que chez Katsuki, à telle point que les séances de révisions devinrent parfois très difficiles à terminer.

En fait, c'était comme si Denki lui faisait la tête.

Et Tenya n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et ne savait encore moins comment régler ce nouveau problème. Enfin, il avait bien une petite idée mais… Il avait du mal à la concevoir. C'était pour cela qu'il se dirigeait à présent vers la chambre d'Ochaco, pour lui demander son avis. Il aurait bien pu demander à Izuku ou Shoto, mais quelque-chose lui disait qu'aucun des deux ne lui seraient d'une grande aide. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la jeune fille, le délégué toqua 3 fois et attendit une réponse sans bouger. Il était près de 20h, et étant donné que le salon ne comportait que Tsuyu, Hanta et Yuga, il supposait qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Et sa supposition s'avéra vrai, car aussitôt pensé, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ochaco en tenue confortable, visiblement étonnée de le voir débarquer à cette heure-ci.

« Iida ? Un problème ? demanda t'elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Hm, pas vraiment… Je ne te dérange pas ? J'aimerais te parler.

\- Non, rentre ! Je n'avais rien à faire de toute façon. »

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et Tenya s'avança d'un pas un peu hésitant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'Ochaco, mais aujourd'hui il avait la sensation d'être particulièrement nerveux. Peut-être était-ce à cause du sujet qu'il voulait aborder…

« Eh bien ? fit Ochaco une fois la porte refermée. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

\- C'est… il hésita un petit instant : c'est un peu délicat en fait, je pense avoir gaffé.

\- Toi ? Gaffer ? Tu te moques de moi. Comment _Iida Tenya_ pourrait gaffer ?

\- Alors… »

Il commença à lui raconter tout depuis le début, des séances de travail avec Denki, des petits moments passés ensemble, il parla très rapidement de l'accident du balcon en modifiant l'histoire de façon à pourvoir garder secret – encore une fois – le somnambulisme de Denki, pour enfin finir sur les potentiels sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard du blond. Parce que si Tenya avait du mal à comprendre le changement d'attitude de son camarade, il connaissait plus ou moins les raisons de son intérêt grandissant pour Denki et pourquoi il se sentait aussi nerveux d'en parler. Et si il n'avait pas voulu en rediscuter après, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur de le faire fuir, et d'ainsi lui provoquer encore plus de stress qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé quelque part.

A la fin de l'histoire, un silence s'installa entre Ochaco et lui, un immense sourire barrant le visage de la jeune fille.

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé plus de deux semaines à aider Kaminari, à discuter avec lui, à te préoccuper de lui et à le couver comme tu sais si bien faire…

\- Hmph, certes, maugréa t'il.

\- … tu l'as ensuite… aidé pour un truc dont tu ne peux toujours pas parler, tu lui as dit cash qu'il comptait pour toi, vous avez dormi ensemble et… Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi le fait de _faire comme si de rien n'était_ le vexe ?

\- Alors, dit comme ça… Enfin, tu peux comprendre que je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Dis-moi mon cher Iida, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois, n'as-tu jamais remarqué la façon dont Kaminari te regarde depuis quelque temps ? Qu'il n'arrête pas de parler à Mina d'à quel point tu l'aides et que grâce à ça il a l'impression de réellement progresser ? Bon il est vrai que ces derniers jours il avait l'air de tirer la tronche, mais… »

Tenya ne répondit pas immédiatement, les sourcils froncés et une moue suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

\- Que je te savais myope, mais à ce niveau-là on peut carrément parler de cécité. Au début je pensais me faire des idées, mais après ce que tu me racontes… Je suis _quasiment_ _sûre_ que Kaminari à un gros béguin pour toi. Je veux dire : si il ne ressentait rien de plus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se vexerait de voir que tu fais comme de rien n'était ? Comme si tu ne lui avais pas dit qu'il comptait pour quoi, et comme si vous n'avez pas dormi ensemble, collé l'un contre l'autre ? Mets-toi à sa place… Imagine voir la personne que tu aimes presque se déclarer un soir sur l'oreiller, et le lendemain ignorer tout ce qui s'est passé… Moi aussi je le prendrais mal ! »

Le délégué fit la grimace, se disant que sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas _vraiment_ assuré. Cependant… Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se faire pardonner ? Non seulement il l'avait laissé la veille au soir, mais maintenant c'était comme si il l'ignorait, tout en piétinant ses sentiments. Pourtant il ne voulait pas piétiner ses sentiments, _bien au contraire_. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours être aussi difficile ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours être aussi _compliqué _? Il avait tellement eu peur de voir Denki partir au loin, de le voir s'éloigner et de créer une situation dangereuse qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention aux agissements du blond. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, certaines phases, certains _comportements_ étaient logiques. Et il avait plus ou moins tout gâché en voulant trop bien faire. Encore une fois.

« Et comment… qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me rattraper ? soupira t'il. Je ne veux vraiment pas blesser Kaminari, mais j'ai peur d'être maladroit ou de… Je ne sais pas, de tout gâcher.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas un examen tu sais. Tu n'es pas forcément obligé de te déclarer devant toute l'école avec des fleurs à la main. Mais tu peux lui faire comprendre que ce tu as dit ce n'est pas du vent et que tu tiens bel et bien à lui. Même si tu n'es pas certain de tes sentiments… Tu peux construire quelque chose petit à petit ! »

Tenya ferma les yeux, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Ochaco. Elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là, et ses conseils étaient vraiment bons. Prendre le temps pour reparler de cette nuit, peut-être pour pouvoir mettre des mots sur certains faits, essayer retrouver cette affinité entre eux était la première chose à faire et, ensuite, peut-être essayer _d'aller plus loin_. Dans tous les cas, il se voyait mal se déclarer à Denki d'un ton enflammé et à grand-coup de poèmes mielleux, mais l'idée de construire quelque chose lentement était… Eh bien, était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Mais tout d'abord, il devait trouver un moyen de s'excuser correctement. Outre les histoires de révisions et de somnambulisme, il l'avait blessé et c'était à lui de réparer les pots cassés.

« Merci beaucoup Uraraka, sourit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

\- Eh bien, tu serais certainement encore en train de tourner en rond et à te demander pourquoi Kaminari fait la tête… se moqua Ochaco. Et peut-être qu'il t'aurait joué des mauvais tours pour se venger aussi ! Tu le connais, lui et ses farces… Enfin, file maintenant, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

Il sourit à son tour, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de quitter la chambre d'un pas vif pour partir en direction de celle de Denki. Il devait maintenant faire le plus difficile : obtenir le pardon du blond. Ce n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de très rancunier, mais le délégué estimait qu'il devait s'excuser en bonne et due forme, à la hauteur de la faute qu'il avait commise.

Il marcha dans les couloirs étrangement vides de l'internat, et se dirigea vers son étage pour se poster devant la chambre de Denki. Une fois devant la porte fermée, il eut un petit instant d'hésitation. Et si il s'y prenait mal ? Peut-être devrait-il préparer un texte ou quelque chose pour être sûr de ne pas refaire une gaffe, ou au moins pour pouvoir choisir les bons mots afin de ne pas risquer de le vexer encore plus… ou alors il devrait arrêter de faire son Izuku et foncer pour une bonne fois pour toute. Il inspira un grand coup, tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et toqua doucement à la porte. Il patienta quelques instants, quand enfin la bouille de Denki apparut dans l'embrasure. Tenya sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son cerveau friser pendant quelques secondes, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son voisin lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

« Iida ? répéta Denki d'un ton mi-inquiet mi-suspect, tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oh, heu… oui, répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Oui, est-ce que je peux te parler quelques instants ?

\- Oh… hum, absolument. Viens, tu ne vas pas rester dans le couloir ! »

Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et Tenya se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter. Il regarda autour de lui, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait, et observa les figurines posées sur les étagères, le t-shirt collector encadré et accroché sur le mur, le bureau toujours en bazar… et le lit dans lequel ils avaient dormi. Ses joues se colorèrent en rouge, et il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Denki, lui, paraissait plus surpris qu'autre chose, le délégué ne lisant aucune trace de colère ou même de rancœur envers lui, simplement une forme… d'étonnement, couplée à une mimique un peu crispée.

« Eh bien je voudrais… commença t'il maladroitement. Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement dernièrement.

\- Ton comportement ? Quel comportement ? s'étonna le blond d'une voix blanche. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre. »

Il était maintenant sûr que Denki jouait la comédie et faisait mine de ne pas comprendre pour le forcer à s'expliquer… Ce qui était un comportement typique du blond lorsqu'il attendait ou voulait savoir quelque-chose. C'est pourquoi il décida de se lancer et d'être le plus franc possible afin de lui montrer qu'il était réellement désolé :

« Eh bien… Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, et… Je voulais te dire que, quand j'ai dit l'autre soir que je tenais à toi… C'était la pure vérité. Je tiens réellement à toi. »

Tenya avait dit ces mots d'un ton sincère et d'une voix parfaitement claire, sans trembler ou même hésiter. Il fixait maintenant les yeux de Denki, qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre après quelques secondes de blanc. Il commença à balbutier et le délégué s'inquiéta, persuadé d'avoir encore gaffé.

« Ah, Kaminari, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te…

\- Non ! Arrête de t'excuser et laisse-moi deux minutes, s'exclama Denki sans perdre une seule de ses rougeurs. Juste… deux petites minutes. »

Aussitôt, Tenya se tut et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux fermés, le blond inspirait longuement comme pour se calmer, sans sortir un seul mot. L'ambiance était quelque peu étrange, avec lui, debout au milieu de la pièce face à un Denki d'un calme inhabituel. Pourtant, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions : une mauvaise blague, une grimace, peut-être un peu de colère et de déception… Mais certainement pas à ce mutisme qu'il commençait à qualifier d'effrayant. Cependant, malgré le côté _spécial_ de cet instant, le délégué ne bougea pas d'un iota et patienta sans émettre le moindre bruit. Même les dortoirs de l'internat étaient silencieux, comme si la chambre était entourée d'une bulle insonorisante qui les coupait du reste du monde. Pas de cris de Katsuki, pas de rire de Hanta et de voix indignée de Mina, seul le tic-tac de la petite horloge de Denki résonnait dans la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes – ou quelques heures, ou même quelques secondes, Tenya ne savait plus – que le blond se décida à rouvrir les yeux pour le fixer d'un regard… _transperçant_.

« Donc, quand tu disais… que tu ne voulais pas me lâcher… ce n'était pas _juste_ pour me rassurer ? demanda t'il d'un ton méfiant.

\- Je le pensais réellement, assura le délégué d'une voix sûre. Et tout ce que j'ai dit après.

\- … et heu… Donc ce que tu fais là, m'aider tout ça tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le délégué de notre classe et que tu penses que c'est dans ton devoir de le faire ?

\- … Sincèrement, j'imagine qu'au début il y avait une grande part de… _ça_, mais à présent c'est totalement différent.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, et j'aimerais réellement passer plus de temps avec toi. »

En termes de déclaration, Tenya pouvait revoir ses classiques mais il n'était pas ici pour se la jouer romantique – du moins pas immédiatement. Il était là pour être sincère, et pour expliquer à Denki que oui, il pensait bel et bien tout ce qu'il avait dit. Et visiblement, sa réponse parut faire mouche car pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le blond vira rouge carmin.

« Je… balbutia t'il, je crois que j'ai un court-circuit. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant tu sais, sourit Tenya. Je souhaitais simplement m'excuser.

\- … Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis des choses pareilles aussi ! Qui a idée de sortir des trucs comme ça sans prévenir ?

\- Hein ?

\- Non mais je te jure, tu me sors des trucs de ce genre en disant vouloir t'excuser, du jamais vu ! Pas possible cette jeunesse dissidente hein, je dirai même : un vrai cauchemar ! Non vraiment, c'est pas croyable… Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est… c'est… Arg, je n'ai même plus les mots pour qualifier ça ! C'est _petit_ Iida, c'est _petit_. »

Tenya resta interdit pendant un petit instant face aux déblatérations soudaines de Denki. Ce qu'il disait n'avait strictement aucun sens et un flot de phrases sans queue ni tête sortait de sa bouche, mais le délégué finit par comprendre que ses grands gestes et sa tirade n'étaient là que pour masquer son embarras et ses joues cramoisies. Il comprit que le blond acceptait ses excuses à sa façon, et il ressentit un immense soulagement s'emparer de lui alors que son camarade continuait de faire semblant de râler à propos de la « terrible jeunesse qui ne savait plus quoi faire ». Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis se transforma rapidement en rire franc et sincère.

« Et en plus ça te fait rire ! bougonna Denki. Je vais vraiment finir par me vexer… »

Mais si il en croyant le rictus qui déformait sa moue boudeuse, le blond n'était pas aussi vexé qu'il voulait le faire croire. Au contraire, il paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose et en ajouta une couche de son ton théâtral et dramatique qu'il savait si bien prendre.

« Je ne voulais pas me moquer, s'amusa Tenya en rentrant dans son jeu. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

\- … Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Comme tu es parti tu ne vas jamais m'écouter…

\- Oh, si c'est toi, je pense que je t'écouterai toujours. »

Tenya voulut répliquer avec humour, mais il s'étrangla à moitié en voyant le regard parfaitement sérieux de Denki. Si il y avait bien une chose en quoi il était doué, c'était sa capacité de passer du coq à l'âne en un temps minimal… et à rouler les autres dans la farine. Parce que le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage prouvait encore une fois qu'il se payait de sa tête.

« Mon dieu, Kaminari, tu es infernal… souffla le délégué avec amusement.

\- Oh, appelle-moi Denki, on n'est plus à ça près… »

Il était définitivement infernal. Toutefois, Tenya devait l'avouer malgré tout, c'était une part de sa personnalité qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement. Il avait la capacité de rendre fou n'importe qui, mais le délégué trouvait que ça lui apportait un côté espiègle absolument… _adorable_. Parfois insupportable certes, mais tout aussi adorable.

Après quelques temps de taquineries, il se turent tous les deux et le visage de son camarade devint un peu plus fermé. Tenya en devina facilement la raison, et il sentit ses lèvres se serrer : il s'était peut-être excusé et ils avaient peut-être tous deux pris en compte les sentiments de chacun, toute cette affaire de somnambulisme était encore présente… et semblait ne pas vouloir partir.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit le blond avec hésitation. Je voulais te dire… Pour cette histoire de somnambulisme…

\- Oui ?

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je veux dire : tu ne vas pas rester éternellement à me surveiller…

\- Je ne te surveille pas, rétorqua Tenya en croisant les bras. Sinon j'aurai déjà collé des caméras dans ta chambre… Mais je veux continuer à t'aider, je te l'ai déjà dit. Apprendre à gérer son stress ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt. Tu as déjà fait d'énorme progrès en te mettant à travailler régulièrement, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, c'est une belle avancée.

\- Hm hm… Donc pour toi, maintenant qu'une grande partie de mes… problèmes sont réglés, ça devrait aller mieux petit à petit ?

\- Je le pense. »

Tenya se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose que cette histoire de note et de travail dans ce qu'il qualifiait de « problèmes », mais il ne posa pas de question, se disant qu'en savoir plus n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Cependant, un doute vint s'inciser dans son esprit alors que les paroles d'Ochaco lui revenaient en mémoire : « _Au début je pensais me faire des idées, mais après ce que tu me racontes… Je suis quasiment sûre que Kaminari à un gros béguin pour toi_ ».

Et si il était en partie responsable du somnambulisme de Denki ?

* * *

Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à discuter film et livre, Denki lui ayant avoué avoir enfin trouvé de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Cependant, Tenya n'était pas tout à fait certain que de commencer par « _Les fondements de la métaphysique des mœurs_ » de Kant était judicieux… Mais le blond semblait beaucoup apprécier les concepts qui y étaient expliqués, alors il n'avait rien dit. Et puis, une fois de plus, ça montrait à quel point il était bien plus malin qu'il ne voulait l'admettre… Puis, après de longues discussions sur l'impératif catégorique de Kant, ils étaient tous les deux partis de leur côté se coucher et la nuit passa sans aucun problème. Sans grande surprise, Denki n'eut aucune crise de somnambulisme, et affirma même le lendemain avoir « _super bien roupillé_ ».

Mais voilà, l'idée qu'il puisse jouer – à minima peut-être – un rôle dans le somnambulisme de son voisin de chambre embêtait profondément Tenya. D'un côté, il trouvait ça particulièrement prétentieux de le penser, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais d'un autre… d'un autre côté il fallait qu'il reconnaisse l'évidence : peut-être que Denki stressait _aussi_ à cause de lui, en plus des leçons et des cours. Mais à présent, est-ce que sa pseudo déclaration avait amoindri le stress, ou au contraire, lui avait donné une bonne raison de l'augmenter ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu te poses encore trop de question ? »

Ochaco venait de débarquer à sa table alors qu'Ectoplasme quittait la salle de classe pour leur laisser une pause, son éternel sourire malicieux sur le bord des lèvres.

« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? sourit tristement Tenya. Enfin, je pense que c'est juste moi, mais j'ai l'impression que dès que j'arrange quelque chose, je mets le bazar autre part.

\- Ah ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore « gaffé » avec Kaminari.

\- Non ! Mais je pense que je le couve -

\- Que tu le couves un peu trop ? Au moins tu admets être une véritable cocotte, s'amusa la jeune fille. Tu sais, j'ai bien l'impression qu'être couvé à ce point ne le dérange pas le moindre du monde.

\- Non, mais je me demandais si de cette façon… si je ne le stressais pas involontairement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes…

\- Avec ton histoire de béguin.

\- … Iida Tenya, tu es peut-être le second de notre classe et notre cher et tendre délégué, mais dès que ça touche à toi personnellement et à tes sentiments, tu es une buse. Peut-être que Kaminari stressait parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi tu t'occupais de lui, mais maintenant si je devine la façon dont il va te sauter dessus dans quelque seconde, ça m'a l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Que -

\- IIDAAA ! »

Et une masse sauta à moitié sur son dos pour entourer ses épaules d'une paire de bras, une mèche blonde allant taquiner sa joue en parallèle. Les joues de Tenya prirent une superbe teinte rosée à ce contact inattendu, et Ochaco en profita pour s'éloigner non sans lui lancer un clin d'œil signifiant « bon courage ! ». _Traîtresse_.

« Kaminari, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me sautes dessus comme ça ? tenta le délégué en paraissant le plus calme possible.

\- Regarde ! »

Il se colla un peu plus à lui pour poser une feuille avec un gros 52 rouge inscrit dessus, juste devant lui. Tenya eut un peu de mal à se focaliser sur la feuille et non sur la présence de Denki _collé_ à son dos, mais il cligna des yeux pour se forcer à redescendre sur terre et regarda attentivement le papier. C'était la dernière interrogation de mathématique, et il semblerait que le blond s'en soi bien mieux sorti que toutes les autres fois. Aux vues de ses dernières notes, c'était même impressionnant… Mais Tenya ne pouvait le cacher : il était _incroyablement_ fier de lui à cet instant même. Il ne comptait peut-être pas le montrer en sautant de joie et en le serrant dans ses bras – un peu de retenue tout de même – mais il tourna la tête et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Eh bien, je te l'avais dit ! Tu vois que tu peux réussir, c'est déjà une immense avancée, tu ne penses pas ?

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai une aussi bonne note en maths ! pépia Denki sans lâcher le délégué. Il faut fêter ça moi je dis ! Kirishima et Mina veulent sortir les chips ce soir, ça te dit ?

\- Je croyais qu'on devait réviser ce soir… ? »

Denki fit la moue et lui sortit son plus beau regard de chien battu, visiblement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Mais Tenya ne lâcha pas – il avait tout de même une certaine notoriété à garder, et ce n'était pas en cédant tout et n'importe quoi au blond que ça allait l'aider – et rétorqua non sans masquer son amusement :

« Le travail régulier est le fruit de la réussite, psalmodia t'il.

\- Iida, aller ! Juste une fois.

\- … à la limite on peut faire une session plus courte.

\- Super ! »

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Denki fila pour rejoindre son groupe d'ami et recommença à piailler avec joie dans le fond de la classe. Tenya poussa un soupir et regarda avec méfiance Ochaco se rapprocher de lui avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

« Il te mène à la baguette j'ai bien l'impression, gloussa t'elle. Tu es vraiment tombé sous le charme hein ?

\- … il semblerait bien, » avoua Tenya.

Et pour être bien tombé, il l'était.

* * *

Si la journée se déroula à un rythme qu'on pouvait qualifier d'habituel, la soirée passa à une vitesse telle que Tenya n'en avait jamais vu. Après la fin des cours, ils révisèrent quelques instants avec Denki – une petite demi-heure pour être exact – et le délégué l'autorisa à filer une fois le dernier exercice achevé. Mais voilà, alors qu'il pensait finir la soirée tranquillement dans son lit avec son roman à la main, il se retrouva happé par l'infernal blond et traîné jusqu'au salon avec une partie de la classe A, et même quelques membres de la classe B. Il avait bien tenté d'argumenter et d'expliquer qu'il n'était pas très « fêtard », et qu'il avait un livre à finir, mais Denki lui avait sorti les arguments ultimes :

« Pour me faire plaisir ! S'il te plaît… »

_Si c'était pour lui faire plaisir…_ Tenya se retrouva incapable de contrer sa demande, et il finit par accepter malgré tout de le suivre.

En vérité, il était difficile de qualifier la soirée de réelle « fête ». C'était plus un rassemblement avec quelques boissons sucrées, deux trois chips, quelques desserts cuisinés par Sato et Eijiro, et une bataille infernale sur « smash bros » sur la switch de la classe. Un véritable tournoi avait été organisé, et à la surprise de tout le monde – lui le premier – Tenya se retrouva plutôt bon et réussit à se qualifier dans les 5 premiers. Bon, il s'était fait battre à plat de couture par Mina et Eijiro qui se chamaillaient la première place, mais il avait tenu tête à Katsuki et Izuku qui avaient pourtant un certain niveau d'expérience sur le jeu. Il avait même réussi à battre Tetsutetsu de justesse, mais le délégué était persuadé que la « décharge électrique accidentelle provoquée par Denki » y était pour quelque chose.

Au final la soirée ne dura jusqu'à pas plus tard que 23h, Aizawa s'étant amusé à disperser la petite troupe en les menaçant de récurer à la brosse à dent les toilettes du bâtiment principal si ils n'allaient _immédiatement_ se coucher.

Il fallait dire qu'entre les provocations de Neito, les hurlements de Katsuki et le rire sonore de Mina, ils avaient peut-être fait un peu trop de bruit. Ils avaient donc tous déguerpi en un instant, certain encore pris de fou-rire alors qu'ils détallaient dans leur chambre. Forcément, c'était le cas de Denki qui riait comme une baleine depuis quelques minutes après une blague un peu limite de Kaibara.

« Kam – Denki, souffla Tenya alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre, on va finir par se faire disputer si tu continues à rire comme ça. Je te rappelle qu'Ojiro doit être en train de dormir à cette heure-ci !

\- Non mais sa tête quand Aizawa a débarqué… gloussa le blond. Il était encore en train de faire tourner sa… pffffffrrr. »

Et il recommença à pouffer comme un imbécile. Tenya ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à son tour, l'hilarité du blond particulièrement contagieuse. Mais si ils commençaient à rire tous les deux, il ne payait pas cher de leur peau. Aizawa était encore en train de fureter dans les couloirs afin de surveiller les petits malins qui voulaient faire un «_ after _» dans une autre chambre. Et si leur professeur passait maintenant devant leur porte… En plus, il n'avait même pas fait attention mais Denki avait visiblement décidé de s'installer chez lui pour le reste de la soirée et ne comptait pas partir de sitôt. Pas que ça dérangeait Tenya, mais si Aizawa les trouvait tous les deux dans une même chambre…

« On va se faire attraper je te dis, s'amusa t'il malgré lui. Arrête de rire !

\- J'essaie… je… Mais plus j'essaie et… mpfrrfr »

Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Tenya se précipita sur Denki pour coller sa main contre sa bouche afin de le faire taire le plus vite possible. Surpris, le blond recula et ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur le lit – fort heureusement – et s'immobilisèrent quand ils entendirent Aizawa discuter avec Vlad King _juste devant leur porte_. Visiblement, Neito avait fait des siennes et avait réussi à embarquer Katsuki, Eijiro et Hanta dans ses bêtises… Ce n'était donc pas la peine d'aggraver les choses. Tenya patienta encore un instant, sa main toujours posée sur la bouche de Denki, et il s'autorisa enfin à respirer lorsque les voix s'éloignèrent lentement… mais se figea immédiatement lorsqu'il prit conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. A moitié allongé sur le blond, sa main contre ses lèvres et leurs deux corps se frôlant à chaque inspiration, le délégué sentit son cœur rater un battement et son visage chauffer d'un seul coup. Il se recula maladroitement et bredouilla quelques secondes avant de réussir à sortir des excuses correctes.

« Je… Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

\- Oh ça ne m'a pas plus dérangé que ça tu sais, répliqua Denki en détournant le regard. Enfin quand je dis… Bref ! »

Un silence gêné s'installa, et ils finirent par se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ce fut Tenya qui coupa court à leur mutisme en pouffant doucement, tout aussi embarrassé qu'amusé.

« On va aller loin comme ça… rit-il doucement.

\- Oh, ça… Tout dépend jusqu'où tu veux aller. »

La réponse, mi-sérieuse mi-moqueuse pris Tenya par surprise. Il avait pensé vouloir construire quelque chose petit à petit, étape par étape et en discuter plus tard, mais en voyant les grands yeux bruns de Denki le fixer comme il le faisait maintenant… il ressentait comme une envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Peut-être essayer de le prendre doucement dans ses bras, peut-être faire glisser ses mains dans son dos pour ensuite les loger sous son t-shirt et – et chaque chose en son temps, ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer une partie de l'histoire. Denki ne lui avait même pas dit ce que _lui_ ressentait, ou même ce qu'il voulait là où le délégué avait simplement avoué _se préoccuper de lui_. Il lui était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais en voyant le blond s'approcher doucement de lui pour se coller contre son torse, il comprit que c'était réciproque. Le « béguin » décrit par Ochaco était visiblement plus que ça…

Cependant, difficile d'en être certain si aucun des deux n'osaient communiquer ou ne serait-ce que de dire un seul mot. Alors Tenya enroula ses bras autours de Denki en un geste infiniment doux, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Je pense qu'on pourrait… essayer quelque chose ?

\- Hm hm.

\- … Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup comme réponse ça, soupira le délégué.

\- … c'est pas faute d'essayer de te faire comprendre que c'est ce que j'attends depuis le début… marmonna le blond avec embarras. Je ne savais pas si…

\- Jusqu'où c'était réciproque ?

\- … ouai. »

Et Denki n'ajouta rien, se contentant de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre son torse. Tenya devait l'avouer : il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait _aucune_ expérience dans ce domaine-là. Il se doutait que son camarade – ou petit ami à présent ? – était dans le même cas que lui, quoi qu'il soit déjà sorti avec une fille de la filière générale il y a quelques mois de cela… Enfin « sorti », ils étaient allés manger un dessert en ville et la fille avait dit finalement ne pas être intéressée. Lui, sa seule expérience se ramenait à embrasser une camarade de classe sur la joue lors de sa deuxième année de maternelle. Ce qui n'était pas très aidant, cependant…

Cependant, si il y a bien une chose que Tenya avait compris, c'était de rester soi-même. Jouer un rôle dans le cadre d'une relation amoureuse était aussi utile que de construire une tour sur une base déjà rouillée. Au bout d'un moment, tout allait s'écrouler violemment et la réparation risquerait d'être compliquée… Mais dans leur cas, il comptait bien installer son édifice pierre par pierre, aussi lentement qu'il le faudrait pour que la tour tienne. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait se catégoriser comme « amoureux », mais il pouvait dire avec sincérité qu'il ressentait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'affection pour Denki.

Il baissa les yeux vers lui et lentement, embrassa avec douceur le haut du crâne de Denki. Ce dernier releva la tête pour le toiser d'un regard étonné, avant de se mettre à sourire légèrement. Un peu gêné, Tenya détourna des yeux et se racla la gorge.

« Hm, excuse-moi ce n'est pas - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Denki avait déjà posé ses lèvres contre les siennes en un geste un peu maladroit. Puis, il posa sa main contre son torse pour le pousser doucement jusqu'à son lit et le délégué se retrouva allongé sur son matelas, surplombé par le blond qui l'embrassait avec un peu plus de fougue qu'avant. Machinalement, les mains de Tenya se posèrent sur son dos pour venir se loger sous son t-shirt alors que son petit ami continuait de malmener ses lèvres. Il effleura son flanc du bout des doigts et Denki rompit le baiser, le visage rouge pivoine. Il s'apprêta à parler lorsque soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

« Mince, ça doit être Aizawa… murmura Tenya. Cache-toi, si il te voit tu risques d'avoir des problèmes… ! »

Denki hocha la tête et s'installa sous les draps du lit de façon à être un minimum dissimulé, tandis que le délégué se dirigeait vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Une fois certain que le blond était bien caché, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaître un Aizawa passablement mécontent.

« Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Aizawa ? demanda t'il d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Outre le fait que le couvre-feu est passé depuis maintenant 30 minutes, maugréa t'il avec mauvaise humeur, et que tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps, je voulais savoir si tu avais entendu Kaminari sortir.

\- Kaminari ? Non, pourquoi donc ?

\- Sa chambre est vide, et j'aimerais éviter de courir après lui toute la nuit.

\- Heu, je crois que je l'ai entendu aller dans la salle de bain de l'étage… tenta Tenya. Il devrait être de retour dans un instant. »

Aizawa dévisagea Tenya d'un drôle de regard, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la chambre avant de déclarer :

« … Dépêche-toi d'aller te coucher. »

Et il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, le visage toujours fermé et de mauvaise humeur. Une fois parti, Tenya poussa un long soupir et se retourna pour voir la masse immobile sous ses draps. En termes de discrétion, il avait vu mieux…

« C'est bon, dit-il en s'approchant de Denki. Mais je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Aizawa me paraît vraiment de mauvaise humeur… Si il voit que tu n'es toujours pas dans ta chambre, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

\- …

\- Denki ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui oui… Enfin je voulais te demander… »

Denki était toujours à moitié dissimulé par le drap, le regard fuyant alors que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

« Je voulais essayer quelque chose à propos de mon somnambulisme… murmura t'il. Je voulais savoir si… Je pouvais dormir avec toi ? Peut-être que de cette façon, je ne vais pas réussir à me lever ou alors…

\- C'est… je pense qu'on peut essayer. »

Pour être franc, Tenya avait aussi pensé à cette solution… A défaut de vraiment l'empêcher d'avoir une crise, il pouvait au moins le ramener directement dans le lit et ainsi l'empêcher de se promener un peu partout dans les couloirs. Certes, il y avait aussi le bénéfice de dormir avec Denki – il avait un peu honte de reconnaître que, sur ce point, son somnambulisme était pratique – mais ça le rassurait de le savoir proche de lui. Denki fila donc attraper son pyjama dans sa chambre – tout en vérifiant que leur professeur ne traînait pas dans le coin – et revint presque immédiatement avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte. Le délégué n'avait pas eu le temps de finir d'enfiler ce qui lui servait de vêtement de nuit, et se retrouvait avec pour seul habit son pantalon à rayure, son torse encore à l'air libre.

Et bien sûr, Tenya ne comprit pas pourquoi Denki referma aussitôt la porte pour repartir dans sa chambre avec la tête de quelqu'un qui avait pris un coup de soleil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

« Denki ! l'appela t'il en rouvrant précipitamment la porte. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Absolument rien ! s'exclama le blond à travers la porte. Deux petites minutes, j'arrive. »

Alors Tenya attendit, un peu perdu devant le comportement hasardeux de son récent petit ami. Pour le coup, il ne voyait _vraiment_ _pas_ ce qui avait pu le faire fuir comme ça, et il venait à se demander si il n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Il enfila son haut de pyjama, perdu dans ses pensées, quand enfin Denki daigna revenir dans la chambre.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Tenya d'un ton inquiet. Tu as eu un coup de panique ou… ?

\- Nooon, enfin « coup de panique » n'est pas vraiment le terme adapté je pense… murmura t'il. Bon, moi je suis fatigué, on va se coucher ? »

Le délégué n'insista pas, se disant que ça ne devait pas être si grave et s'installa dans le lit. Denki sauta à moitié sur lui pour venir le rejoindre – le coup de coude dans les cotes n'était pas _vraiment_ nécessaire – et l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, sa tête collée sur son torse et un sourire à la fois stupide et crispé sur le visage. Tenya se demanda comment le blond pouvait-il être à la fois aussi tendu et aussi relaxé, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui en le voyant s'endormir peu à peu, les plis de son visage disparaissant au fur et à mesure que le sommeil le gagnait. La vitesse à laquelle il s'endormait était impressionnante, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à cette vue. Tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible, il retira ses lunettes, tendit la main et éteignit sa lampe de chevet pour à son tour s'endormir, Denki toujours dans ses bras.

* * *

« Eh bien, je dois dire que tu as bien meilleure mine, commenta Recovery Girl. Tu as moins de crises, si je devine bien ? »

Voilà maintenant près d'une semaine que Tenya sortait plus ou moins officiellement avec Denki. « Plus ou moins », car ils s'étaient mis d'un commun accord qu'ils n'en parleraient pas aux autres et qu'ils garderaient cette relation pour eux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient honte ou qu'ils voulaient se dissimuler – loin de là – non, ils souhaitaient simplement garder un peu d'intimité, pour être sûrs d'être tranquille durant leur moment à eux. Ils pouvaient très bien se montrer des marques d'affection en public, et même si Tenya était un peu gauche avec ça, il appréciait les moments de câlins après l'entraînement ou les baisers que lui volait furtivement Denki entre deux heures de cours.

Ce qui était assez amusant – enfin ce qui amusait beaucoup Denki – c'était que, de par sa nature affective et son naturel tactile, le voir câliner ou enlacer Tenya n'avait pas grand-chose de surprenant pour les autres élèves de la classe, si bien que personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à leur relation. Seule Ochaco leur lançait parfois des petits regards amusés lorsque le blond essayait d'embarquer Tenya dans un coin pour pouvoir l'embrasser en toute tranquillité. Parfois le délégué râlait, bien que ce soit plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, parfois il se laissait faire avec un enthousiasme discret. Bien sûr, il arrivait que soit lui qui prenne les devants, mais ce n'était que lorsqu'il était _sûr_ qu'ils étaient seuls – comme par exemple après une session de révision.

« Effectivement, je n'ai presque plus de crises ces derniers temps, s'enthousiasma Denki. J'imagine que c'était bel et bien mon alter qui faisait des siennes.

\- Eh bien, me voilà rassurée mon garçon… Tu nous as fait une belle peur avec ta presque chute du balcon, tu sais ? »

Denki ricana doucement, visiblement amusé par le fait d'avoir failli _mourir_, et si Tenya voulut lui faire une remarque, il préféra s'abstenir. Il avait insisté auprès du blond pour retourner voir Recovery Girl afin de faire le point sur ses crises et sur son sommeil en général. Bien sûr, il avait fait tout un foin en expliquant que « ce n'était pas nécessaire, ça allait beaucoup mieux et qu'au pire il avait son garde du corps personnel pour venir le ramener dans le lit ». Mais, le délégué s'était montré intraitable et avait fini par réussir à le traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie sous le regard bougon de son petit-ami, qui d'ailleurs avait marmonné des menaces durant tout le trajet.

Et puis Recovery Girl lui avait proposé un bonbon à la bergamote – Tenya ne savait pas que ce genre de bonbon existait – et le blond avait immédiatement retrouvé le sourire.

« Bah, ce n'est pas la mort non plus…

\- Pas d'autres choses à me signaler sinon ? Tu as réussi à trouver ce qui t'angoissait j'imagine ? »

Tenya avait voulu laisser Denki seul avec l'infirmière, mais ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il vienne avec lui, en arguant que « puisque c'était lui qui l'avait traîné, il allait devoir rester jusqu'au bout ». Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il pensait que son petit ami aurait besoin d'un peu d'intimité… Et il s'était encore trompé. A présent il suivait l'échange entre Denki et Recovery Girl, assis droit comme un i sur sa chaise, parfaitement silencieux.

« Oui, Tenya me donne des cours particuliers, du coup je stress moins pour les cours, expliqua t'il ; très fier de lui.

\- Voilà qui est très bien, sourit la vieille femme. Iida mon garçon, c'est très gentil de ta part de l'aider ! Je suis contente de voir que les élèves de cette école se soutiennent entre eux…

\- C'est normal, tout le monde devrait agir de cette manière ! répliqua immédiatement Tenya avec passion. Il devrait être dans le rôle de chacun d'aider son prochain et de le soutenir dans toutes les épreuves, que ce soit par un simple mot d'encouragement ou simplement par -

\- Tenya, tu t'enflammes…

\- Ah. »

La remarque de Denki fit rire Recovery Girl, qui nota immédiatement quelque chose dans son carnet avant de le refermer aussitôt et de le poser sur son bureau.

« Bien, si tout va bien alors… sourit-elle doucement. Mais, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de crise en ce moment que tu n'en auras plus du tout. Fait attention, d'accord ? Iida ne pourra pas toujours s'occuper de toi tu sais. »

Ni Tenya, ni Denki ne répondirent, mais le sourire qui apparut sur leur visage en disait long. Le délégué savait pourtant que Recovery Girl n'avait pas tort, mais en ce moment même, laisser tomber son petit-ami était bien la dernière chose au monde qu'il avait envie de faire. D'ailleurs le sourire dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille car alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, l'infirmière les retint pour leur dire de venir la voir _tous les deux_, ou séparément, si jamais ils avaient besoin de _quoi-que-ce-soit_. Message reçu.

Ils reprirent le chemin de l'internat et se séparèrent au moment d'arriver dans le bâtiment. Ce vendredi soir, pas de révision et Denki allait pouvoir en profiter pour aller combattre Katsuki à un éternel tournoi de smash bros. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'Eijiro et Mina râlaient – de façon non-sérieuse bien sûr et en rigolant – auprès de Tenya en lui disant qu'il « leur volait Kaminari », et il faillit répliquer que le voleur n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient… Mais il s'était simplement contenté de s'excuser en expliquant qu'il restait tout de même du travail à faire et que le travail, _c'était bien_.

« Tu ne veux pas essayer de battre Bakugou à plate couture ? lui demanda Denki alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à partir de leur côté. Ce serait tellement drôle !

\- Désolé, mais j'ai promis de passer la soirée avec Uraraka, Midoriya et Todoroki… Et puis je n'ai pas très envie de m'attirer les foudres de Bakugou ! Il est tout de même assez mauvais joueur. »

Denki ricana et commença à se moquer de lui en lui disant qu'il avait _peur_ de Katsuki, mais Tenya le fit rapidement taire en l'embrassant en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de filer avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne le force à travailler. Devant la menace, le blond se carapata non sans lui tirer la langue d'une manière incroyablement mature.

La suite de la soirée se déroula très calmement, et Tenya devait avouer qu'il avait l'impression que cela faisait _une_ _éternité_ qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée en compagnie d'Ochaco, Izuku et Shoto. Outre le côté scolaire, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Denki et, il le reconnaissait amèrement, avait un peu mis de côté ses amis. Cependant, si il comprenait bien les regards amusés d'Ochaco, ça ne semblait absolument pas poser problème. Heureusement, car Tenya aurait été incroyablement embêté d'apprendre que l'un de ses amis réagissait mal au fait qu'il passait moins de temps avec eux.

Après, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et extrapolait encore, comme il en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps…

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Izuku ou Shoto semblaient se douter de quoi-que-ce-soit. Au contraire, ils semblaient même persuadés que Tenya ne faisait qu'aider Denki dans les cours, et lui conseillaient même de prendre une petite pause et de ne pas négliger ses loisirs au profit d'un camarade de classe. Les deux garçons ne comprenaient même pas les petites moqueries lancées subrepticement par Ochaco de temps en temps…

« Non Todoroki, je _t'assure_ que Kaminari n'est pas le fils caché de la famille Iida. Sinon…

\- Mais… je n'ai rien dit… »

C'était très _touchant_ dans un certain sens, et Tenya se fit la remarque que ses amis étaient décidément parfois bien trop innocents pour un monde comme le leur. Et si il en croyait le fou rire d'Ochaco, elle pensait la même chose que lui.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à rire avec ses trois camarades et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut l'impression de se sentir _réellement_ bien, comme apaisé. Tensei faisait des progrès de jours en jours, ses amis paraissaient en forme et Denki allait maintenant bien mieux. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas combien de temps sa relation allait durer, ni comment elle allait continuer, mais Tenya n'avait même pas envie d'y penser. Il se sentait bien avec l'infernal blond, et il ne voulait pas réfléchir à toutes les éventualités qui pouvaient arriver. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à comment pourraient réagir les autres en apprenant sa relation avec Denki, si le somnambulisme allait revenir les hanter comme un mauvais rêve récurrent ou encore si un vilain n'allait pas tout détruire en un tour de main.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était apprécier le moment présent en compagnie de ses amis et de son copain, qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

C'est donc l'esprit tranquille qu'il revint dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, après qu'Aizawa leur ait ordonné de filer au lit avant minuit. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, avant de se figer sur le seuil en apercevant une tête blonde installée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, livre à la main. Si Tenya voulut prendre un air sérieux – tel le délégué qu'il était – il ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement lorsque Denki lui envoya un regard lumineux.

« Ah ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais revenir ! s'exclama t'il avec une bonne humeur rayonnante.

\- Tu sais que si jamais Aizawa te retrouve hors de ta chambre… Tu n'étais pas avec Hanta et compagnie ?

\- Si, mais on a _peut-être_ fait trop de bruit, et Aizawa nous est tombé dessus… Pourtant on ne parlait pas si fort ! »

Peu convaincu, Tenya se contenta de hausser les yeux au ciel en une mimique amusée. Il enleva la veste de son uniforme pour la poser sur le dos de sa chaise, sans remarquer une seule fois que Denki le dévorait des yeux de haut en bas.

« Mais vous vous êtes fait attraper par Aizawa vers quelle heure ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je demande, répéta t'il en se retournant, quand est-ce qu'Aizawa vous a attrapé ? »

Denki papillonna des yeux comme si il sortait d'une séance d'hypnose, et mis quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Oh, assez tôt… Du coup j'ai emprunté un livre à Fumikage…

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le lire dans ta chambre, s'amusa franchement Tenya.

\- Alors, en fait… marmonna le blond, j'ai commencé à le lire dans ma chambre, sauf que… l'ambiance est disons… particulière… C'est « _Marche ou Crève_ » que Fumikage m'a prêté, de Stephen King, et heu je pensais que… Enfin je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'histoire, et je me suis dit que ce serait bête que je refasse une crise de somnambulisme alors que je… »

Il se tut, un peu perdu dans ses explications et Tenya dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire. Le visage de Denki était rouge, visiblement embarrassé, mais il pouvait tout de même déceler un infime rictus pointer sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Et si… ? Le délégué venait à se demander si le blond ne l'avait pas fait exprès, de prendre un livre angoissant comme lecture. Il poussa un soupir amusé, et dit d'un ton franc :

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de trouver des excuses pour me demander de dormir avec toi, s'amusa t'il. Tu peux très bien me demander comme ça… »

Et puis, songea t'il avec tendresse, l'immense sourire que Denki affichait sur son visage valait bien tous les prétextes du monde.

**Fin**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire! _

_Voilà, c'était un couple un peu particulier (voir inexistant, mais bon...) que j'apprécie tout particulièrement! J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un long moment, et je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à la coucher sur papier. _

_Bon, petit point santé: j'ai BEAUCOUP romancé le somnambulisme dans cette histoire, ça ne se règle pas aussi facilement que ça. Et encore, il faut savoir que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire aussi dominant dans ce three-shot (qui devait être un one-shot à la base. Bref.), mais bon. Je vous avoue que je grince un peu à l'idée de laisser ce côté "médecine" et "science" aussi peu fourni, mais j'avais peur de m'éloigner et d'allonger le truc... Enfin il faudra que je gère mieux ça la prochaine fois._

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Je vous réponds le plus vite possible._

_Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine!_

_NOTES 2: la prochaine fois, prendre ses lunettes pour corriger. J'ai laissé bien trop de coquilles... (que je pense avoir toutes trouvées, mais dans le doute...)_


End file.
